Heero's Haven
by sundream
Summary: Takes place shortly after Endless Waltz. Heero is kidnapped, and his captors what him to become the ultimate slave. While there he meets someone... What will happen, will he escape. This is my first fanfiction. Mild Relena stupidity/ bashingish.
1. Where it all begins

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

It's been a week since Heero saved Relena from Marimahha. He spent the first half of the week in the hospital. He was finally able to come home. Okay well he was at lest conscious enough to sneak out and make it back home with the rest of the pilots. _Home… Home… He stopped his work on Wing and gave a sigh. Yes, this was as close to home as any he has ever known. _Quatra decided after the war that the boys all should stick close together and live in one of his fathers smaller houses. Heero was happy to oblige. As much as Duo's ramblings often got on his nerves he wasn't ready to live on his own yet, not after so many years of solitude he endured while Dr. J trained him. Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued working on Wing. He was still wounded, two ribs broken, knee out of joint, and numerous bruises and cuts, but of course he wouldn't show any signs of it. The ordeal left him very tired and his arm, which hasn't been the same since he self-destructed was strained and giving him trouble. He knew that he should be responsible and rest. However he was Heero Yuy, the gundam pilot of Wing Zero he didn't need rest. It had been decided by the boys that the gundams needed to be destroyed once and for all. Heero was down in the gundam hanger setting the explosives in Zero or at lest what was left of Zero, for its final self destruction. As he was climbing out of zero's leg he pulled his arm muscle to hard and he slipped, falling back down, gashing his leg on a scrapped electrical panel.

"Perfect" Heero muttered.

He pulled his shirt off and ripped it into strips, wrapping them around the wound. Then he carefully started to climb out of wing.

**In the house**

Duo was sitting on the kitchen counter munching on a sandwich. He was talking to Trowa and mindlessly swinging his legs and playing with the end of his braid. A very ticked off Heero stormed into the house.

"hey buddy! Howz it going?" Duo asked in a sing song voice.

"……"

"Fine then………, are you limping?"

"……"

Heero walked right on by and slammed the bathroom door.

Quatre walked in, " what is going on with Heero"

"I think he is over doing it, as usual." Duo commented back. " He has been in Wing all day and I don't know what time he woke up this morning to go out there. Course now he comes in side all Mr. I am tough don't talk to me grouchy face."

Trowa broke into the conversation, " he probably is still in poor shape from his last stunt in wing. He was unconscious for three days in the hospital, and we all know he checked himself out. He still needs to let his body heal."

At this time Heero came out of the bathroom, with a slight limp, he headed up stairs to his bedroom, to get ready for Relena's party. Heero sighed he didn't fell like going any where but, Little miss queeny had to have another party to celebrate another end to another war. Heero was getting a little tired of be clung to… This was going to be a llloooonnngggg evening.

"You know a good nights rest would do him some good." Quatre stated.

" yea except that if we suggest it to Heero, he will just disagree." Trowa exclaimed

"Or say, "_suggest that again and I will kill you"_." mocked Duo.

" There is a way…I have some sedatives left from out first aid gear from the war. We will all be at Relenas place tonight for the party we can give it to him before we go. Trawa commented.

Wufei heard this part upon entering the kitchen. "dishonorable, going behind a mans back like that. Besides its time to go."

Wufei called up stairs to Heero " Yuy its time to go…."

Heero who was in pain, and very tired, didn't feel the need to be rushed, especially with the newly hurt leg called back, " CAN it Wufei, "

Heero started to come down the stairs. On the last step he stumbled and Wuefi help steady him.

"Wufei… " Heero gruffly shook him off his shoulder. "I don't need help."

Heero then realized he didn't have his laptop wordlessly turned around and began his ascend up stairs…very slowly.

"Heero where are you going? We have to go!" Quatre said

"Laptop" was the only response.

" soo explain to me how we can get him to take the drugs.." Wufei asked

______________________________________________________________

By the time Heero gimped his way down stairs the rest of the boys were sitting around the table drinking a beverage, Heero had never seen before.

"hey Heero, you have to try some of this soda that Duo put together." Quatre said.

" NO "

AWWWW come on Heero lighten up, we are going to a party lets get into the mood" Duo said as he draped his arm over Heeros shoulders.

With his death glare Heero removed Duos arm and took the cup. He knew from the many missions he had been on with Duo that there was going to be no shutting him up unless he tried the drink. In reality he was just too tired to fight with Duo tonight. So he picked put his glass and smelled it. It was fizzy and he wanted to sneeze. As he took the drink in one large gulp, something tasted funny to him course he wasn't used to such sweet things. Sure he ate a little differently with the war being over however he still stayed away for a lot of the unnecessary foods. He noticed the other drinks also fizzed and probably contained pop, he didn't think anything of it, except he knew he was tired and it was Duo's new thing to mix pop and different juices. Duo was still trying to get him to share in his junk food joy. Noticing the time, Heero headed for the door and the others followed after him.

It was Wufei's turn to drive Duo sat in the front seat, Trowa and Quatra in the middle, and Heero decided to take the back with all the gear, that way if he had to sneak some pain killers along the way he could.

By the time the boys arrived at the palace Heero was feeling a little light headed and tired, he wasn't too worried about it, he knew that there was a room ready for him at Relena's if he needed to duck out of the party early. Besides that, his leg was still hurting like hell. He focused on putting the pain out of his mind and not walking with a limp. Even though the car ride was only an hour Heero was feeling really stiff. All Heeero wanted to do was get to his room to rest for a few moments. Relena saw them enter the mansion and called them into the great room. She wanted their opinions on the rest of the decorating. Of course she would let Heero slip by, she latched on to his arm and escorted him personally to the great room.

By the time the other guests started to arrive Heero was feeling grouchy. He decided to stay towards the edge of the crowds, he preferred the shadows where no one would come and bother him. However, his plan was quickly thrown out the window by Relena. "Hey Heero, how are you doing?"

"Fine"

" Oh come on Heero after all this time can't we just talked like normal people".

Heero sighed, "I am doing well Relena how are you?"

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" She giggled.

_He was not in the mood for this air headed conversation. After all that is why he stopped being her full time body guard. Sure she was pretty, and courageous in her own way. But you can only take so much of. "HHHEEERRRROOO" this and "Heero", that and his personal hatred, if she says his name like "HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOO" one more time so help him he would put his gun down her throat where the sun don't shine. She was constantly telling him to stop being so paranoid. Then it would always end where he would have to save her life. Then there would be more "HHHEEERRROOOO". _

"Heero come dance with me" Relena started to pull Heero towards the dance floor.

"Relena I don't… really"..

" Come on Heero lighten up." Relena giggled.

Heero was going to pull his arm out of her grasp. He didn't really know how his leg would take to dancing so much. He could already feel the bandage pulling. However to his dismay the song turned into a slow waltz and he signed. " one dance Relena, that is it for tonight."

"We'll see Heero, you never mean it. I know you love dancing with me you're just playing hard to get."

They began moving to the music.

It didn't take Relelna very long to get cozy in Heeros arms. All he could do was roll his eyes. She looked up at him and batted her eyes.

"So Heero I miss seeing you, do you think you could come back to work for me as my bodyguard?"

" Look Relena I just don't think I can work for you, besides I don't want to ever have to use a gun again."

" Ohh Heero it makes me happy to hear you say that your understanding my views more and more. You know there are other ways for you to protect me besides working for me or using a gun." Relena said getting closer to Heero and batter her eyelashes at him even more..

Heero had to tilt his head away. She was just too clingy tonight and whatever perfume she sprayed was making his head swim.

"Really Relena we see each other at least once a week, that arrangement is working just fine." Heero stated

" Oh" Relena started to pout, " I figured that after you came and saved my life your feelings for me have changed. I thought we could be more."

"Relena I care deeply for you. But I am not ready for what you are implying. I still need to do things." Heero said his head was feeling really foggy, he just wanted to lay down.

" Oh well then, just let me know when your ready, and I will make you soo happy Heero." Relena squalled and latched on tighter to him.

Heero sighed she just didn't get it, and he wasn't going to press the subject. He figured that in a year or so she would just give up on him and move on. That thought made a smile grace his lips. Relena clinging onto someone else….like Duo. He began to imaging Relena latching on to the edge of Duo's braid. Wiping the tip of it against her face. Duo trying to get away. The killer was instead of HEeeeerrrroo, Relena would be saying "DDDDUUUOOOOO". Now that thought made him chuckle aloud.

Relena who thought her presence brought about this good mood, snuggled in tighter to Heero as the second slow dance started. Heero was too entertained by his last visual to care much. By the time Heero got out of Relena's death grip he was thirsty.

Heero decided he had, had enough of the party so he got a bottle of water and walked towards his room. He didn't think Relena would need him, after all she had four other gundam pilots watching her. If Relena need help beyond that there wasn't much he could do for her. He undid his tie as he walked to his room.

Quatra and Trowa noticed that Heero left the party and they both grinned at each other.

"Finally" Trowa sighed " I gave him enough he should had been out hours ago. I thought he was going to collapse on the floor."

Duo broke into the conversation, " fat chance of that, Relena had him so tight that even if he did she would keep him up straight. Plus she probably would have thought that his unconscious state was do to her some how, whether it was from her beauty or grace or politics stuff."

The boys started to snicker "Probably", they all said together, then they all busted out laughing.

While still laughing Quatra choked out "speaking of, here she comes"

" Hey guys" Relena cooed all to sweetly, " have you see Heero?"

" He was a little tired so he went to bed."

"Soooooo early" she cried." I should go check on him to make sure he is okay."

"No that's ok Relena this is your party, I will go check on him if a few minutes." Stated Duo.

________________________________________________

When Heero got into the door way he wanted to just lay on the cool floor, his body felt so hot all he wanted was sleep. He hated feeling so weak. He walked into the door way and move to find the light. He heard a noise and turned to look upon the intruder. But he was hit hard on the back of the head. Heero staggered back, but got in a solid punch. He heard a grunt and then something swooshing through the air. Then everything went black.


	2. 7 meet 0

*** I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters. **

When Heero awoke, he kept his eyes closed and his breathing slow. He did a self check. His head was killing him. His best guess is that he was hit on the back of the head and the way his eye stung, he most likely had a black eye. His leg felt achy and heavy. Nothing seemed overly injured, but he was tied down. He slightly opened his eyes. He tried to survey the room around him. There was a small room in the corner, which from what Heero could tell was a small bathroom. He surveyed the rest of the room. The other corner there seemed to be chains hanging from the ceiling. There was a girl about his age sitting next to him. She seemed frail yet there was and aura of inner strength about her. Her clothes were worn and thin and she seemed to sport several bruises and cuts, and a thick silver choker around her neck. She got up from the bed and retrieved the bowl and walked into the so called bathroom. From the sound of running water Heero only could guess that she was putting new water in it. Her outfit was a brown long shirt and black leggings. Her hair was long, a little past her shoulder blades and it had a wave to it. She had some of it pulled up away from her face. As she turned around her eyes locked with Heero's and it almost took his breath away. They were a piercing honey amber. They seemed to be filled with a silent rage. The movement brought whips of shorter pieces of hair into her eyes. She didn't move them away. Just by her expression Heero could tell of her distaste for him. Her eyes where shouting it. He though her beauty rivaled Relenas', course that didn't take much.

" oohh your awake, finally... I have better things to do then tend to a you." She sneered.

Heero was taken back, what had he done to this creature to inspire such anger. As he continued his visual on the room he heard a voice boomed from some where.

"Well well well.. our new trainee is awake." Came a cold voice.

Heero turned his head, "what do you want with me," his voice sound gruff from none use. He turned his head to try and find the person the voice belong to but found no one, so he just glared at the girl.

"ooh nothing, just find away to control the minds of soldiers, start a war and sell the program off to the highest bidder. " I started working on this program on lower class soldiers, and I think I have all the bugs worked out… all that is left is to test it out on you, by controlling you Heero Yuy and making the pilot of wing zero my own personal slave."

" I am not something easy to crake, you are bound to fail. Besides if I am a no body then why would you have to bother to catch me?"

"Ohh, 0 you are nothing and a no body, a murderer to everyone including those people you think are your friends. The voice laughed viciously. However, I know several people who would pay to see you a miserable slave.

"well we will see"

" 7 bring him down to my study as soon as you changed his bandages. In case he acts up I active his bracelets to full power. That should give him a real shock into submission."

Heero who got some of his bearings by now attempted to sit up and move off the bed, but he was met with a shock of electricity that started around his wrists and moved up his arms. The pain was enormous and put him right down on his back.

" oops" he heard her laugh, " forgot about those, I had them activated in the location of the bed in cause you tried to get up with out me noticing. So let me explain it to you.. You have gundamium bracelets on your wrists and when you disobey they shock you, if you don't do something fast enough they shock you. AAANNNNDDDD just for the amusement our captors you will get shocked when they want to. Therefore in short welcome to your new home"

" I wont be here long,"

" Is that soo, well… that is what I thought to, that I was strong enough to escape, and believe me its easier for the girls, we only have neck bracelets, do to the fact that Mrs Larvish wanting to be easy on us. Beings your, you, a gundam pilot you can bet that things will be even harder for you, they set up many precautions. Don't think your _friends_ will come and save you they don't even know where you are.

"Hn" was all Heero said

" lets go." 7 ordered

Heero got up and silently followed her his leg was really stiff and his head hurt a lot but he walked without falter.

They took many turns but Heero kept track of all of them and begin to create a map in his head so when the right moment came he would be able to get out. The place looked like a big mansion, nothing like the fortress he thought it would be. Heero was taken to an office and sat down an a stool.

"Good morning Mr. Yuy, welcome to the slave program. You see, you and your friends might have stopped a war, but people are always going to disagree on something or want revenge. This program is designed to make anyone, a slave. People can have their enemies or the loved ones of their enemies turned into their slave, for the right price of course. I will show you what a monster you really are. That no one loves you, and that you are nothing to any one. You have been chosen to be the final piece of my testing. Image what people will pay to have their enemies reduced to nothing but a mindless, pathetic, slave. It will be wonderful, Wonderful I tell you.. "

"Hn.. good luck," was Heero's only response.

A jolt of pain went through his body, the next thing he new he was on the ground, with a bitter iron taste in his mouth. When he was able to move he wiped away a small trail of blood from his mouth. He must have bit his lip as he fell. He forced him self up into a kneeling position.

" I trust 7 explained the idea of your lovely bracelets. It would be better for you if you remembered that! The man behind the desk laughed and drummed his fingers together. "Let the training being!!!" he sneared.

" I was trained once you will never get past that programming"

" We will see, besides if your not compromise then you will die."

" Hn"

"From now on you will be know as 0 not because of your gundam but because you are no one, who matters to no body."

" I have friends"

"Keep telling yourself that, no one is coming for you, you are a murder, you kill people, you do not deserve human care or love. What do you say about that."

"You are weak if you think that will work on me. I know who I am and who has my back."

Another jolt a electricity coursed through his body. This time Heeros' vision blurred. His body was getting to stressed with all the things from the past week. He couldn't stand it any more, he realized he didn't really have to, so he let his mind fall and his eyes became heavy he felt his body drifted down ward his mind went into a blissful darkness.

"7 get him back to the room, check him over for any previous injuries I want him tip top for when we begin to brake him."

"Boss I despise this man, what he did, please I am begging don…"

Her plea was cut off by a jolt of pain through her neck.

"7 remember your place, you are in no position to ask, for you as well are nothing."

"Yes boss"

"17, help me!" She said to the girl in the corner. They grabbed Heero and dragged him towards his room.

**Back at Relenas' **

Duo came down the giant stair case sliding down the banister. He was wearing dark jeans with a button up black and white stripe shirt.

Quatra walked into the fore, " you know miss Relena wishes you wouldn't do that."

"Yea yea Quat. Hey have you seen Heero, I didn't realize those drugs would knock him out so much. I figured Mr. up at dawn would at least be up by quarter after first rooster crow."

"No I haven't seen him. BUT if he is sleeping I would let him rest. There is no point in drugging him so he can get some sleep if we wake him up when he is sleeping.."

"Yeah I guess your right" Duo sighed. " Do you know if we need to help pick up from the party."

Trowa walked in from the other direction, " No, we don't! Relena had a crew come in last night to clean this place up"

Duo stretched, " Oh what a shame, I really looked forward to helping clean up." He gave his boyish grin as Relena walked down the stairs.

"I bet Duo, you were just snapping on those rubber gloves, or it could be you wanted to hit on the girls on the cleaning crew." Relena chuckled." Who wants breakfast? "

"I do", Duo stated to jog in the direction of the kitchen

During breakfast the talk went to what they were going to do now that everything started to settle down.

Wufie said, " Sally and I are going to L1 as part of the preventors., Trowa what are you going to do?"

" Well, I really hadn't thought much about it. I think I am just going to go back to the circus for a while and hang there until something else comes along, Quat what about you."

Quatra started to blush, " well Dorthey and I have been seeing each other and we feel there is a lot we can accomplish through the preventers. She has a drive to get things done that I haven't seen in along time so we are heading to areas where children haven been affected the most. Duo what are you going to do?'

With a mouth full of waffles Duo tried to talk but began to choke.

"Duo cough, swallow, breath and then talk." Trowa scolded.

" Duo keep it on the plate or in your mouth." Wufei was disgusted

Duo swallowed, " Heero and I were going to go work for the preventors and IF he ever wakes up we can talk about when we are going to leave."

"Duo, Heero was given drugs TO SLEEP…. And as tired and hurt as he has been I bet he could sleep until tomorrow night.. " Trowa said.

" Don't you dare go and wake him up either" Wufei stated.

" Don't worry Wuffi, I will let cranky pants sleep off the drugs, there are other people around here I can pester for 24 hours or so" Duo smiled.

"DUO its Wuffei,," he twitched with annoyance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys went off and did their own thing through out the castle. Relena of course had a full day of "fun things to do". Trowa was glad Heero was sleeping, he would have blown a fuse if Misss Relena had made him do all the frivols stuff; such as window shopping, picnic lunch, walk on the beach, and afternoon tea. However the evening football game was fun, even Wuffie had to admit he had fun pummeling Duo.

The next morning Trowa decided to peek in on Heero to make sure he was still alive. He pushed open Heeros' door quietly. Even though Trowa was a stealthy man he figured Heero would have heard it and woke up. However, Trowa didn't see any movement from the bed. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he was more puzzle for there was NO movement or figure on the bed. He walked quickly over to the dark heavy drapes and pulled them open. His eyes became wide and he realized Heero wasn't in his bedroom.

"Quatra, Duo, Wuffie, get down to the kitchen", Trowa yelled and he ran to the backyard to double check that Heero wasn't outside already doing his morning workout.

Once he was sure Heero wasn't any where in the house he went to go meet the others.

He was met with an all to cheerful Quatra, and drowsy Duo with massively tangled hair, and a very annoyed Wuffie.

"What is going on," Wuffie Demanded.

"Its .. Heero", Trowa Gasped he was still out of breath from running around trying to find him. "He isn't here"

Duo became full awake now. " What do you mean he isn't here???"


	3. Turning Point

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its Characters.

Back in the room 7 now shared with the now unconscious Gundam pilot

She took off his shirt and found horrific scars along his chest along with bruises and gashes up his arms. If she didn't hate him she would have felt sorry for him.

Next, she hoped he had boxers on, she took off his black pants. His legs where even worse then his arms, his left leg had a huge gash on it that was oozing blood. However, it seemed more recent then all the others. She check his forehead and felt that he had a fever.

" NO wonder the great Heero Yuy was brought down by a little jolt." She said mockingly to herself.

She set to work fixing up his wounds. The softer side of her thought he should have taken better care of himself. She made sure each wound was cleaned out. Then she put an antibiotic rub on each wound then wrapped it up to protect it from dirt. The next day 7 nudged Heero awake.

"Hey…..Hey….HEY!!, 0 wake up. You at lest need to eat something, so that I can go back to work."

Heero opened his eyes just enough to see out of them.

"damn, its not a nightmare" Heero sighed heavy

7 laughed, " That is where you are wrong 0. You are in a nightmare, except in this nightmare, you don't get to wake up from. SOO good morning and eat this" 7 smirked evilly.

Heero stiffly sat up from his bed of blankets on the floor. He reached over a shaky hand and grabbed a muffin. He took a small nible and immediately started coughing. He put the muffin down, and laid back down with an exhausted sigh. His mind was reeling.

_The war is suppose to be over, I should be with my friends right now. I wanted to try to have an almost normal life. Finish up high school, stay in the same place for a whole year. I should be fighting with Duo over mundane things, sparing with Wufie, paying chess with Trowa or Quatra. I was finally got to have a life…why? I wont give up, but I am just so tired, I don't want to have to keep pushing my mind and body to its limits. I will figure this…… out later…… for now I just…………want ……………to sleep. _ Heero closed his eyes and began to let his body drift off in the darkness.

7 just stood their with her hand on her hips. _Here I brought him something to eat and he can't even finish a muffin._ She huffed angrily. _ He's not the only one who's had it hard that last couple of years……those I suppose I should bring him something he can eat. _

That evening she brought Heero some soup and he was able to swallow that easier than the muffin, with in minutes hand the whole bowl of soup gone.

"Arigato" Heero replied quietly before laying back down.

"Whatever" 7 responed snidely

Heero opened his eyes and glared at her.

It took a week for Heero to regain his strength and for the fever to go down. After that first day he didn't speak a word to anyone. All he did was continue to glare at anything that moved even if it wasn't a living thing.

At the end of the week he was back in the _Boss's _ office, wearing kaki pants and a white short sleeve tee-shirt.

This time the lights where off and there was a screen in place.

He sat on the stool again. His cuffs where magnetized together, in front of him.

A holographic movie started to play in front of Heero and he soon realized that it was images of his battles and of the things he destroyed with wing.

" Do you see you are a monster 0 not worthy of any compassion. Do you see the destruction you brought upon others, you didn't save any one or thing, you killed it."

Heero just sat on his perch stone faced.

The first strip was of many things that he did, to any other person these images would have been disturbing however, he knew it was okay to feel bad, and he felt remorse but he also remembered why those things had been done, he had learned a year ago to not let it eat him upside. .

" Well 0 what do you have to say for yourself."

Heero just glared at the man

"You have nothing to say, well then we will teach you the error of your ways. Take him to the barn."

Heero was taken outside. He realized he must be somewhere on Earth still for it was snowing.

" Strip his shirt off."

He was the chained with his arms up over his head. And he heard the sound of a whip going through the air and land soundly on his back.

Heero had been through worse and just stood there taking the abuse.

As he was being whipped. The boss was saying

"This is for the many people that you have killed, for the nobody you are, and thinking you are better than others for killing innocent people."

Heero just stood there, with a stone expression on his face. He chose to send his mind away from the present. His mind found a memory of what him and the boys were at a safe house together before missions. Quatra had gotten Duo and the rest of the boys video games. Duo bounced off the wall for 8 hours straight and played those silly games for over 48 hours without a brake, except to go to the bathroom. In which times the rest of the gang took turns playing the game and all except Trowa ended up loosing the game. Duo would come back and be livid and chase the culprit around the house. At the time Heero thought acting like that and wasting precious time on video games was pointless and a waste of time. Now he wised he would have spend a few frivolous moments having fun with the rest of them. Heero swore he would get our of this so he could spend time with his friends.

By the time they where done Heero's back was a mess along with his newly healed arms.

"7"

7 stepped out of the dark

" take him and clean off his back, with this ointment, and show him his duties."

"Yes Boss"

The ointment stung almost worse then the actual lashing. When Heero was finally able to get up 7 threw a shirt at him.

"Lets go, time for chores….. and try not to mess up, I don't want to be punished for your mistakes." Her words seethed with hate. She shoved him towards the door by pushing against his back.

Heero was tired of her attitude. So against his normal nature he protested.

"I don't know what I did to you, but really your attitude its annoying.."

"My attitude, look you worthless little man, I have reason for this attitude, at lest it's better then glaring at everything. I bet its not even to intimidate I bet you just have a seeing problem.."

Her words actually threw him off guard and he kept his mouth shut. As she walked by him, his foot sort of extended and she stumbled as she walked by. She whirled around with her hand in mid air ready to smack him. Before her hand could connect with his face they were both given a jolting attitude adjustment. "7… 0 that is enough, continue on with duties… … … NOW" came a harsh voice over the speakers system. Heero glared at 7 then the sound of the voice. 7 just bowed her head and rubber her neck, " Lets go!", she said with distasted.

7 walked quickly down the corridor of the compound, Heero followed her into what seemed like the kitchen she grabbed the only banana on the counter, she threw an apple at Heero. When he was done eating the fruit, she threw a tray at him, well more accurately at his head. Heero caught it but as he did the muscles in his back pulled but he didn't allow it to register on his face.

For the millionth time he glared at her, then at the offensive metal object now in his hands.

"I am not using this"

"yes you are and you will serve the morning tea and be quite, when you are done come back to the kitchen, you have sweeping to do.

"Yea not happening"

With a smirk 7 just said, " sooo, sorry to hear that."

A familiar jolt ran through Heero's body. He fought it for a while but all to quickly for him he was brought down on one knee. Finally the ordeal was over. It left an awful taste in him mouth. 7 dragged him back to the room.

She pushed him to the corner of the room where chains where.

"These chains are linked to an electrical current as well, and when they make contact with your bracelets… well you will get another little attitude adjustment." 7 stated

He was chained up and she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Heero was glad he was finally alone. He was smart enough to realize that there was a camera in the room that were watching him. Seeing as there must be others placed in the house if they saw him disobey to zap him. He just stood in the room thinking of ways to get out.

After what seemed like an hour He felt like he was getting sick. His back burned like it was set on fire. He wrist where beginning to feel irritated. Heero seriously didn't think he would be put through anything like this after the war, yet here he was. He was tired of this, Heero Yuy was not going to take this what shackles could really hold him. He began to pull and he heard the metal groan under the strain and just as he though it was going to give, a electric shock ran through the chains and into his body. This one was different then the others, though it wasn't as intense it lasted longer…….a lot longer. He sent his mind somewhere other than his body. After what seemed like hours the shock lessened but was still their enough to be a dull ach in the back of his mind. And make his back strain. Time after that his stomach churned and what was left in his stomach of his last meal was emptied on to the floor. From there he backed out, the body was not made to be a conductor for electricity.

"Well well, sleeping beauty wake up," a soft gentle voice cooed.

Heero didn't recognize it, and he slowly began to open his eyes as there was a loud SLAP that reverberated around the room. Slowly his check began to feel hot and his eyes flew open

It was 7 who smacked him. All Heero did was glare at the offending girl.

"I have some good news for you 0" she sneered. The electricity to your chains have been shut off. However the bad news is you will be chained here until the boss feels you are aware of the wrong you have committed by not doing the chores.

"Hn" Was the only sound Heero made. He looked away from her. He felt his chains slack and his arms heavy and cramped form being held above his head where let down. He was able to sit on the stone floor.

He stayed there for along time he let his mind loose track after the first 24 hours. 7 brought him water and bread every once in a while. He was getting hungry. Lucky he didn't need much food. Being chained though gave his back time to heal and rested a bit however it was very uncomfortable.

-----------------

The next morning Heero woke to water being poured over his head.

"7"

"get up its a new day 0"

"Its Heero"

"look the fact is you are now 0 and unless you want another treatment as the one you just had, I suggest you realize your new order in the world. And I personally don't want to keep cleaning up after you and doing your chores on top of my own."

" How long was I here?" Heero asked.

"3 days" was the short response she gave him.

She unlocked his cuffs from the chains. He had to stretch out his arms, they felt very stiff. So did his back. He got to his feet and silently went and cleaned himself up in the mini bathroom they had in their room.

As before Heero was brought before the large screen and show all his past _wrongs_. He was able to just sit there and ignore all the ranting of this Boss person. Heero was getting **very** annoyed.

Again, he was whipped afterward . His back must look like raw meat by now he could feel the blood running down his back. 7 took him and got him cleaned up. Today he was given something to eat. But his dignity wouldn't let him serve tea or anything else for that matter to some insane person. Just as before he was chained in his room this time the jolts came in increments.

"0 how can you not feel remorse, towards what you have done? Are you really that much of a monster?" 7 Scolded.

"……." Heero just glared at her. What did she know.

Things went like this for a two or three months Heero began to loose track. He would be shown images of the war. However, he would refuse to do his so called chores. Therefore he would be chained up for two to three days in the room he had to share with 7. He could feel that he was getting weaker and if it weren't for the damn gundanium cuffs and the electricity ,and lack of food, he would have been gone long ago. It seemed to be 7's job to clean up his back and anything else, arms and legs, that got hit by the wipe. Each day there was some ointment that was placed on his back. One day he was tired of having it put on him and so he tried to ignore her. However for that stunt electricity ran through him. 7 tried to place the ointment on him then but she got shocked, with the electricity and it stopped going through Heero. She immediate backed off.

Heero who was tired of being shocked said, " sorry you where shocked"

"Hn" was all 7 responded with .

Heero allowed himself a small smirk. He let her put the ointment on his back with out being a pain. While he continued his secret smirk he thought, _dang she has spirit._

_7 hardly ever talks to me, when she does it is a snide remark_.

Heero never talked to her, he didn't even know what he did to her. As time went by he noticed that she began to be more gentle when she took care of his back he couldn't tell if it was because she was getting soft and feeling compassion for him. Or if having that much hate towards one person was just too exhausting.

One day he noticed that 7 wasn't looking so good.

"what's with you"

"SHHH, nothing just under the weather a bit"

"why don't tell someone so you can take the day off and get better, you said that the boss's wife takes things easier on the girls."

"umm do you remember where you are, if you forgotten, let me get you a mirror to look at your back."

"Good point"

"yeah I know"

Heero couldn't help him self he began to laugh. Soon 7 was laughing right along with him. She began to cough and started to waver on her feet. Heero caught her just as she was about ready to hit the floor.

" are you alright"

"What do you think….NO……. Don't touch me"

She pulled away too quickly and almost hit the ground again.

Heero caught her.

"yeah! you will live" Heero replied. He let her go giving her a little push to help her stay on his feet. To his amusment he pushed her a little to hard and she almost toppled over the other way.

7 whirled around on him with a scowl on her face.

"Shut it… behave today 0, you owe me that much to behave and do what you have to do so I don't have that extra on my plate."

Heero still had no idea why she hated him soo much. But he did figure that as much as she took car of him he could do something for her.

"Fine just today, don't get used to it."

"whatever"

The day went by as normal, Heero was sat in front of the screen and he watched the war images. After he was "punished for his evil ways of being a nobody. Afterwards he did as he promised and served the tea and even started to sweep the hallway.

The next day came and 7 wasn't feeling well yet. Heero was actually having trouble moving at first, when he awoke. He hoped that he wasn't getting what she had. With the poor condition he was in, he figured his immune system was down as well. As he went ahead with his chores of the day he noticed that even though she was sick she still found time to help the younger children of the house. At one point she took the blame for one of their mistakes and therefore received the punishment.

Heero was surprised to learn that the children where either kids that where kidnapped from enemies of people who were being trained to be slaves just as Heero. Other kids where actually born here from slaves. What surprised him the most was how long this _program_ has been going on. People where being taken since before the war. He was impressed, by 7 she really did try hard, to keep the children safe and happy… well as happy as they could be.

Heero thought, _maybe she isn't mean to be mean.._ Heero also found that as the days dragged on they worked side by side more, Not really talking just taking in each other presence. Even though neither one would admit it, they liked having the other around. Heero liked 7's spunky attitude and 7 like how Heero seemed so sure of everything the more she got to understand his quiet personality she honestly had trouble holding a grudge against the pilot of Wing. However, there still was a deep down resentment for him. Just as 7 took time to check on the children, she noticed that Heero gave up his food as well when he could and he would always help one of them when he could. She was starting to feel bad for everything he was being put through. His back was a mess, it would never be the same. She was pretty sure he would always have scares. Even though he never showed it, 7 was pretty sure he was in a lot of pain. His arm seemed to give him trouble as well during strenuous chores

.

One morning about 9 months after Heero was capture, he realized that he was annoyed that he was still here. He was board and found the Boss guy pointless but by now he really couldn't think seriously of escaping. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he would feel that way During the war he felt use full, he had purpose, know even if he escaped what would he do, what good would he be. The one time he escaped enough to get into the bosses study he found pictures of his friends. They seemed to be doing just fine and getting on in their lives. He didn't know what he was hoping to find. Maybe worry lines on the other boys' faces but nothing. He didn't know where he would fit in into the lives they have created for themselves. Then there was the worry in that back of his mind, that if he did escape or if his friends saw him, would they think less of him for being so weak for getting caught, or even letting these people mess him up so badly. Before Heero could think more on contemplating his escape plan his cuffs where turned on and was punished through wiping and chained up for three days, with little food. The next time he was allowed of his room he got up and went to see the war images the boss wanted him to see, he wondered why he would get called a nobody today. He found himself wondering how Boss got all these images. Unless they were from satellite feed. Today images where of Wing fighting in space and shooting… at …. A colony….. Heero knew that wasn't him piloting Wing. He had, had enough, his friends and him had been through so much for the good of Earth and the colonies, this was just ridicules. When the images where done playing and Heero was freed from the chair, he got up on his own and walked out to the barn and stood there and took his beating, he defiantly could tell he was getting weaker and his back wasn't healing very well or fast. His muscles weren't what they used to be and he was under fed. He shakily turned on his heels, he wasn't going to let them drag him back to the room where he would be chained up for 3 days this time. Before he went into the house, he turned and looked the boss in the eyes.

"I see no reason for this and the images you made me watch, you can't even get your pilots straight. I still will not make this an easy arrangement but know that after months of this you have done nothing to break my spirit, I only see that what we did was really all for the best, yes I have made mistakes but if you really think showing me those images in the past its getting tiring, get on with this training or whatever you call this pathetic attempted."

With in the next second he was knocked to the ground and actually had trouble getting up. But he did and made his way to the house and towards the kitchen not even stopping to get his back cleaned up. The shock that he was receiving stopped by the time he was done with his first chore. The rest of the day went by as he did his chores, serving tea and sweeping the hall way. Today , he found his mind wandering to his friends, wondering what they were doing. Hoping they were looking for him. That way if they crashed this party he could get revenge on the boss for what he has been doing, not only for himself but all the other so called _slaves_. As his mind was on the other guys, he realized he missed their companionship, Duo's excessive talking, even Quatre hovering, and the knowledge that Trowa and WuFie were there when he just needed another person around. He berated himself for always trying to leave them, and not tell them. He just hoped they didn't think that he just disappeared again. However, chances where that is exactly what his friends thought.

The next day things fell in to the latest routine. Heero stayed close to 7 and found that she was limping. He wondered if it was from a guard, or if she had been clumsy again? Heero was done sweeping the long hallway of the compound and wipe the sweat off his brow, he must have a fever, his arm hurt something fierce, and every movement cased his back to pull and hurt.

**-----The next day--------**

Heero was watching 7 he was off in a day dream thinking of how pretty she really was. He was thankful that she helped clean up his back last night. She was able to sneak into the kitchen and get some ice which felt wonderful on this swollen back. Heero was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw her stumble into a hallway table which knocked off a vase. It shattered on the floor. Heero waited for her to get shocked but nothing happened, except there were foot steps running closer to that spot. 7 looked horrified. Heero sprinted to her spot as swiftly has he could carried her over to the other side of the room with the broom and he went and stood by the broken vase.

"What do you think you are doing" shouted one of the guards .

"Me?, nothing just doing a little clutter cleaning" Heero stated and with that he grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall. The men tried to grab him but Heero was still a gundam pilot after all avoided them no problem and ran down the hallway smashing different things and pushing others over as he went. Heero smirked as he moved down the hallways smashing things. It felt so liberating. Until he was brought to a halt with a jolting pain coursing through his body. But in stead of the pain stopping when he was brought down to his knees, it kept going and the men caught up with him and began beating him. He first tried to fight back with all the anger and frustration he could muster but after all he had been through he didn't last nearly as long as he normally would have. He realized then and there the images they made him watch didn't break his spirit as they might have hoped but everything else had broken his finely tuned body and he \ the perfect soldier was brought down by three men without guns. All that he had been, was taken away. Heero Yuy felt like he was 0. That in its self was a blow harder than any he physically felt. As he felt a hard blow to his temple, he fell into a restless blackness.


	4. Back At Relena's

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its Characters.

______-- Back at Relenas

The boys ran up to Heero's room.

" Ok. Lets not panic." Said Quatra

"Right" WuFie cut in. "We had a very drugged up Heero Yuy, loose, who knows where."

"Unless something has happened to him." Cut in Trowa.

" Come on now. We all know that Heero likes to disappear. He could have woken up realized what we did and left." Duo said, sounding a bit hopeful, _ At lest then we can assume he is out of trouble_, Duo thought.

All the boys began to look around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. However this was Heero's room so what would be?

Quatra was the next to speak up. " Duo I know that he has a habit of disappearing, but he really hasn't done that since we all starting sharing the house. I mean I for one was kind of hoping he was getting use to having us all around. Besides something doesn't seem right about this."

"Plus Dou if Heero found out about the drugging then I would bet he would have confronted one or all of us. It defiantly would not have been pretty, as dishonorable as it was." Stated WuFie.

" And I am sure there would have been a fire arm involved if not a WHOLE Gundam." Said Trowa who started to snicker.

"YEAHHHH, Duo if Heero left….. why would he leave his laptop? Quatra asked and his face became ashen as he pointed out Heeros' laptop on top of the desk still charging.

"Hey guys what you are up to" Came an all to sweet voice.

"Hi Relena , we are looking for Heero, have you seen him." Trowa sighed

"No I haven't….. you mean he is missing… MY poooorrrrrr Heerrrrroooooooo" Relena began to sob.

Duo cut in putting his arm around her, only to see if that would comfort her enough to get her to stop whining. " Well we also think he might have disappeared for a while."

"What? WHYYYYYY?" Relena said in disbelief.

"We… Don't know. THAT is what we are looking for… clues to see what happened or where he went.." Said an exasperated Duo.

"Well then… let me help you look" Relena said with a smile.

After thirty minutes of searching the room Relena said " Did any one of you close the curtains?"

"No, they were all closed when I came in here." Trowa said.

" UMM Relena I know this is your place and all buttttt WHY WOULD CLOSED CURTAINS MATTER RIGHT NOW. Its HEEEEERROOOO who matters right now!." Duo shouted.

"Chill Duo" WuFie said very calmly. "your not the only one concerned about Heero

"That's just it DUUUOOOOOO," Relena said pulling on his braid.

Duo just scowled at her and pulled his delicate tendrils out of HER hands.

" When I had your rooms ready I made sure all the curtains where open. I know that none of you went to your rooms when you got here. I had all your things sent up here. I summoned you to the ballroom right away."

"Ok get on with it woman, He could have shut them after the party. BEFORE he went to sleep." WuFie impatiently squeezed the bridge of his nose.

" THAT'S IT!!!!!!!" Shouted Duo.

"What?" both Quatra and Wufie looked at him.

" Its Heero, Its what heero has to do with the curtains." Trowa said.

"Yes," said Duo and Relena at the same time

"Will SOMEone just please explain it to the rest of us." Said Quatra

Relena, Duo and Trowa all looked at each other. Finally Trowa sighed and looked like he was going to explain, however Duo cut in.

"Heero wakes up early in the morning… I mean Crazy early" Duo snorted. If you have noticed his room is on the end of the wing. Where the windows are facing East and West. Heero likes to watch the sunrise. Always has. It reminds him of the beauty the Earth has. Also that he has made it to another day. Whenever we are on Earth he ALWAYS tries to get a room that he can at least watch the sunrise… Which really sucks if you are rooming with him and totally NOT a morning person.. I mean God of Death here, an angel of darkness it's horrible to be woken up by the blinding light of the sun SOO EARLY…and

"DUO SHUT IT!!!!!" WuFied shouted.

"Oh sorry" Duo stated coming out of his little rant.

"So," Quatra picked up on the train of thought. "If Heero had woken up the curtains would be open, Even if he did wake up later, he would have opened up the curtains."

Relena chimed in. "So why would, the curtains be closed though, that is still the question."

"Well" WuFie said "Maybe something happened in here that someone didn't want others to see. There where guests all over the grounds the other night. Those kinds of people tend to not keep to themselves and would love to see what is going on in these rooms. My guess is whoever closed these curtains didn't want people to see what is going on."

"But that still… if something happened to Heero how would they have gotten him out of here. Like you said there where people all over the place." Trowa said

Duo was the next to speak up, " Well I hate to say this but if someone was after Heero, we gave them Heero in a nice wrapped package.

"What do you mean" Said a shocked Relena

" Well with the drug we gave him. Heero was half out of it to begin with. I doubt he could have fought anyone off. Besides, we all new he was going up here to sleep. None of us were going to disturb him. Therefore, if someone was after Heero, they would have had two days to get him out of here. We all have been so busy else where in the palace, none of us would have noticed."

At this revelation everyone in the room hung their heads, none of them had Heeros back. They all thought the same thing. If only someone would have checked on him sooner.

"what can we do now" Said Relena starting to sob

" Well crying isn't going to help anything" Sneered WuFie

" We can establish that someone took Heero, beings no one has called for a ransom they don't want money. They did it strictly to get Heero. The best thing we can do for him is go to work and use our connections to start finding out anything we can about where Heero might be." Trowa said while rubbing his chin in deep thought.

A day later the four G-boys left Relenas palace, Trowa and Quatra and Duo and WuFie.

Trowa and Quatra went to space with Kathrine and Dorthey and Duo and WuFie stayed on Earth. Sally Po invited Hildi down to help her with the new machinery around the preventors head quarters. Unfortunately Relena made a latch for Duo, constantly finding time to see him and ask if he heard anything new. Luckily Hilde was there so at lest Relena wouldn't peruse a romantic interested with him.

-----------

The boys heard no news about Heero for 9 months, they were begin to think that maybe Heero was gone. Until a man who was dressed in a black suit and tie and dark reflective sunglasses carrying a brief case. He looked so serious that Duo started laughing.

" Excuse me" a deep voice said. " I am looking for agent Maxwell"

"Well you found him"

" I believe I have some potential information on a certain missing gundam pilot."

"You mean you have heard from Heero," Duo was on his feet in a minute. "let me get WuFie and then call Trowa and Quatra they will want to hear this too."

Five minutes later WuFie and Duo started to talk to the man

"Sorry, our other friends said they are to busy to be bothered right now, so its just us." Said Duo

"Now you were saying something about Heero?" Wufie said.

" my men have taken these satellite images" He threw pictures on the table.

WuFie picked them up.

"We believe the pilot 01 is the man being dragged in between the two soldiers."

" That does look an awful like Yuy." WuFie said.

"Where is he?" Duo asked.

Somewhere in Greenland this was taken about three months ago."

" and why didn't you come here sooner?" Duo cut in  
WE had to make sure this was the pilot 01 before we came to you. Not wanting to get your hopes up or anything." The man said

"Ok so what is going on in this picture and why do you even have it."

" My agency is a branch of yours and we have been getting reports of different people coming up missing. Mostly family members of military or gorilla war people. We believe that there is an origination taking these people."

"Okay which still comes back to WHY DO You have these picture," Duo was getting agitated. The man in that picture looked sickly being dragged. Heero would never let himself be dragged liked that, even if he was knocked out cold.

"Well if we are correct with our information the organization is called fallen Stars. They take people of supposed respect and high raking and knock them down to dirt. We were able to put a locater on an assumed target. That person was taken and their coordinates came from that place, before the signal failed."

"Alright, now that we know where he is, lets go in and get him" Duo said fist clinched

"Not so fast. We haven't gotten any shots of the man running this organization. We can't make any moves until we have proof to bring down the whole operation."

"How long is that going to TAKE." WuFie was loosing patience. "Our brother in arms is out there and by the looks of it he isn't doing so good and you just want us to wait here??"

Duo was shocked he didn't think WuFie was actually that worried about Heero.

The man began to talk again. " I know your worried about him. How about we set up a strike on the compound in two weeks. If we don't have any more information you can at lest go and rescue your pal. You two can work with me and my organization until then to find more information."

"sounds reasonable " Duo exclaimed

"Heero here we come" WuFie stated calmly


	5. Heero Yuy no more

"Heero? Heero… come on, wake up. You had better not die, or I will be pissed off…OPEN YOUR EYES........please."

He was sure he heard a small sob escape from 7 as she said please, he wondered what had melted away her anger at him, maybe she was sicker than he thought and she was crying out in pain.

"hn, the name is 0" He slowly opened his eyes.. well only his left eye the right seemed to be swollen shut. He struggled to sit up. He noticed that his chest was bare. 7 must have took it off to get to his wounds. There was a bowl of water and a stained red cloth next to the bed.

"ooh Heero, never say you are 0 because that means you believe what those men tell you. It means you have no hope, that they broke the great Heero Yuy, the pilot of Wing Zero, If you must call yourself 0 let it be because of Wing."

"why?" Heero began to cough, " You… you don't care" His throat felt scratchy and talking made his lip hurt even more.

" I didn't before…….." 7 lowered her head and bangs hid her eyes. "But now I do." She continued to clear her throat and looked him in the eye. " …….Why did you do that, why did you take the blame for me. Because of that little stunt you pulled, you are severely injured. I am surprised you are even sitting up. For a while I though I was losing you. I….never…. never meant for that to happen", 7 started to tear up again.

" I thought you deserved a break and beside I owed them a little destruction, but I….. I am not what I used to be. I should have been able to take all those men with out a problem." Heero was having trouble breathing, and started coughing. "I could have fought off over a dozen highly trained guards with guns. Now I can't take 3 men at hand to hand, I don't deserve the name Heero Yuy… It was just a code name any ways." 0 sighed and with a wave of dizziness laid back down.

" WOW soo you do talk….. some.." 7 smirked at Heero

"Hn" was his response, but she noticed the slight smile playing on his lips, and she realized he had a great smile.

" While you are soo chatty there is something I would like to know?" 7 questioned.

Heero coughed, " Geeezze, I am not the only chatty one…okay what do you want to know?"

"Beings we've known each other for several months now, I figured we could get to know each other a little better How could you stand to watch those images from the war."

Heero's head drooped down, his bangs covered up his eyes, "Since it seems that I don't have the strength to get out of here I might as well talked to someone." Heero missed the constant chatter of his companions, someone to talk to like Relena. _Man I must be getting soft_ .

While Heero was thinking about how to respond 7 began to help him back into a sitting position. She realized that his trouble breathing could be due to broken ribs. While she was living in the jungle with her father the medical staff showed her how to diagnosis several different types of wounds and how to treat them. She softly began to push on different parts of his ribs. She then got some gauze and tape to wrap up the ribs. She determined that he had a least two brakes and several more fractures. Finally Heero seemed ready to answer, as she began to wrap up his torso.

"Those images of the war remind me of why I did what I did. To give the Earth and the colonies peace. I made mistakes however."

0 stopped talking it was so hard for him to breath. 7 handed him a glass of water. He took it with shaky hands and coughed some he tried to swallow.

" What kinds of a mistakes Heero?" 7 asked as she took the glass back.

" the biggest mistake was before the war, I was on a training mission and the explosives I set up in a mobile suit factory. I… I didn't calculate the projectile of all the explosives correctly and one of the mobile suites fell on to civilian housing, erupting into a raging fire that spreaded for miles in the colony. The fire killed a little girl and her dog that I had met previously that morning. I have carried the regret with me for years." Heero looked up into 7 eyes, he was expecting to see disgusted written all over her face. Instead he saw understanding and her amber eyes seemed a honey color through her misty tears.

"I understand, Heero," 7 said and she too bowed her head in shame covering up her eyes with her bangs. "I tried to help my father and the gorillas he was working with. He refused to tell me the plans of attack, thinking that if I didn't know anything, and was captured that oz would be easier on me. So I followed him one night and he found out and yelled at me told me I was a little girl and I needed to stay in the medical tent where I would be safe. I was so mad that I grabbed several bags of the arsenal equipment that I could carry and ran through town towards the enemies camp, unfortunately one of the men saw and grabbed my arm, in the struggle I fell, on my impact with the ground it set off on of the bags of ammunition, I was thrown several feet and my left side was burned pretty badly." Heero took the time to look at her, indeed her left arm had a few scars consistent with sever burns. 7 lifted her face and locked eyes with him and continued. "I got off easy, the ammunition hit several houses, and several people were severely hurt and two were killed." 7 sighed and wiped tears from her eyes.

Heero realized that even though he understood the inner turmoil about killing innocent lives, he felt the need to help her some how. Whenever Heero was depressed or upset, Duo always seemed to know even when Heero never said anything out loud. Duo would always lay a gental hand Heero shoulder and wait until Heero was ready to move on with his day and come to grips with what transpired. So, Heero tring to be a comfort placed a gental hand on 7's hand and he opened his mouth and started to speak again he was glad that the pain medication was helping and breathing seemed easier.

" My next mistake happened during the war and it effected people beyond me." Heero began. 7's mouth dropped open, he was really talkative today, _he must really miss his friends._ She wiped the rest of her tears off her cheek with the back of her hand and she nodded for him to continue.

" I received faulty information and killed a peace representative. It was an accident. He could have solved issues a lot sooner, then the gundams." 0 started to cough and 7 gave him the glass of water again.

" That sounds awful how did you get over that."

" I was trained at a young age to be the perfect soldier, I new I messed up and went on with it the best I could, I felt bad but at the moment I needed to keep my head on straight I couldn't afford any more mess ups. You asked why I can watch those war images and not be driven insane? It has to do with the man I killed. At one point in the war when OZ didn't think I was a threat any more, I went to every one of his family members and gave them my gun and gave them a chance to seek revenge."

"Heero, you didn't really?"  
His head shot up and he glared at 7 " Don't call me that, I am no longer that person,"

They sat in silence for a moment 0 closed his eyes. Right when he was about to doze off he heard 7 clear her throat.

"Can I call you Wing?."

"Wing? If you must call me something then….. yes Wing seems acceptable."

"Any way, keep going."

"7 I am really tired"

"I know but please just finish this then you can sleep some more I won't wake you till morning."

"okay, yes I really did let every family member have a chance at revenge" as Wing said this his gaze softened, " I wanted them to have justice. Finally I talked to his wife, at the time she didn't really say anything. With time though she wrote me a letter, telling me _I_ _needed to keep living. In the long run I was doing more good,_ she said that I was _so young that I just need to keep my head up and move forward. We all make mistakes and I need to learn from mine and remember to value who I am. _When I watched those images I remembered that I am a gundam pilot. Each mission had its purpose, I gave the Colonies and Earth a second chance. She helped me to realize that I have nothing to be ashamed of. Myself and my fellow pilots are one of the reasons that no more soldiers like us are needed. "

"she seems like a wise woman." 7 said softly. "As promised Wing I will let you go to sleep. I will be close by if you need anything."

7 made sure the Wing was tucked in and that there was a cold compress on his head.

Wing drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Wing was woken up by 7, His throat was scratchy and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Wing wake up...I brought you some soup."

"I am not really hungry right now. I would like to just sleep for a little bit longer"

" Well beings you have a fever, several broken ribs, a black eye, and various cuts and bruises over your body, I suppose that makes since. You have to get some strength back. I will let you sleep some more but when I wake you next time your going to eat" 7 said.

7 was kept pretty busy the rest of the day and wasn't able to wake up Wing until the next morning. By then however, she made him eat some soup and he drank some water. By the fourth day he was up and moving around. It wasn't until the next week that they were really able to talk again.

-------- Several weeks later----------

Wing was looking pale, He hadn't been able to keep down a lot of solid foods and 7 was worried about him. Whenever he was well enough to get up, he always did something stupid that would land him back here chained up with the electric punishment for hours at a time. This can't be good for him. She new that something's he did was to give her hope. Once she caught him giving his food to one of the few children in the complex because he was hungry. Also, there were times when he would be sitting quietly during interrogation and when he saw her he would actually start giving difficult answers or harassing the guards, something she didn't think his personality

Allowed, but it was pretty entertaining. She found her self falling for this man.

Wing was actually enjoying giving the guards grief, it made 7 laugh…. Sometime she scolded him for being reckless. He liked having her around.

" How are you feeling Wing"

" Sore, and tired, I really don't understand how my back still hurts. During my training I was given enhancements to speed up my healing and its just not happening."

" oh…. Well the ointment that the Boss has me rub on your wounds has antibiotics as well as poison in it….I…. I am sorry Wing, that is why I stopped putting it on you. When I was first told to give it to you I was angry and mad at you I didn't care if I hurt you… But now, I am sorry."

"7……… wait! I should be able to call you something besides a number too."  
"No 7 is fine it doesn't mean the same implication as 0, my number is just that, the number in which numerical order Boss captured me."

"Speaking of which, you mentioned before, why were you soo angry with me? Have we met before? I don't remember you." Wing was having an off day and began coughing as soon as he finished his sentence.

7 gave him a glass of water, and Wing took it with a nod of thanks.

" You know you really better take it easy this week, you need to get better. And to answer your question no Wing we haven't met before. Remember I told you my father was a gorilla general on Earth, I went with him. He taught me war tactics and even self defense. He was killed by OZ. I was going to go back to my family on the Colonies. However before I could get there Wing 0 went to outer space and he started to fight with another mobile suit. In that confrontation a shot was fired on a colony and my mother, and sisters where killed. Because of the war and the mobile suits I am now all alone in this world."

Wing remembered that fight… against Quatre who was piloting Zero.

7 continued, " I was watching the war images everyday from the shadows since the first one. While watching that one where my family was killed I noticed a big difference."

"Which was what, if you don't mind me asking." Wing asked raising an eye brow.

" The person that was piloting wing was NOT you, I have come to recognize your movements and that was not them. When you piloted Wing your movements seemed fluid, sometimes like a dance. This other person in Wing was having trouble at the controls, Wing seemed very clunky something I never though I would see."

Wing cleared his throat.

" You are correct I was in the other mobile suit, the man I was fighting against was another gundam pilot. But let me tell you this." Wing said and he locked eyes with 7 he sat up and had to steady himself, 7 was right he better take it easy his body wasn't handling all this _punishment_ very well.

"The Zero system messes with the pilot, increasing their brain function and showing them different war strategies rapidly for the best possible winning solution, however if you are not used to it or not in control, it will run rampant with your mind….. the pilot will soon not know friend from foe. The man who was piloting just found out that the colonies he was fighting for turned their back on him. He…..he is a very kind hearted man. When his mind finally returned to him he was greatly troubled by what he did."

Wing was becoming out of breath now.

" But I am….I'm sorry for your loss, I couldn't imagine what its like. To have a family and loose them ."

" Wing before I knew you I would have said that it was a horrible thing that shouldn't of happened and it was someone fault. But now after getting to know you, I know that your friends can't be bad either. I know that the attack was a miss fortune of war and being a Generals daughter I can understand that so thank you, I think I can finally be at peace with my parents death I know now that it was a horrid accident not something someone did out of spite.. Wing you may not know it but you're an Angel"

7 thought she saw Wing blush, however she realized that his fever could have just gone up.

" ok Mr. Angel" she said playfully. Gently punching him in the arm.

"ha ha, not quite lets just stick with Wing"

" ok Wing lay down you over did it this week."

She placed a cold compress on his forehead and he settled down on the bed which was really only several blankets on the floor. He started to cough and it shook his whole body.

"Get better Wing."

"Hn" was the response she received.

"Be nice" She smirked but gently shoved him. "Goodnight Wing."

"Goodnight 7"


	6. Stay with me

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

The next week Wing was moving around again easily. He stopped harassing the guards. He had to admit that he had fun giving them hassle no wonder Duo did it so often. As Wing was going around the compound he noticed some of the guards giving someone a hard time.

"NO stop,…. I have things to do"

The voice sounded familiar

He picked up his pace.

He turned the corner and noticed several guards giving 7 some trouble.

"Heyyy baby come on, you spend so much time with that washed up pilot let me show you what a real man is like."

"Get away, He's more man than you will EVER be." 7 exclaimed.

The guard slapped her a crossed the face and then pushed her into the wall.

" Fine then either you give me what I want or you will be in the shock room the rest of the day."

"Noo" 7 whispered but her gaze turned hard. " I don't think so" She looked the guard in the eyed and kneed him with all her might.

His buddies where about ready to hurt her when Wing stepped in, "If you know what's good for you, leave the lady alone." Wing said with a glint in his eye.

"whatever" One of the guards laughed.

"You are no more of a threat then the house mice." Sneered another.

In a flash, Wing moved behind the guard and knocked him to the floor. The others where flying a crossed the room in a matter of seconds.

Wing realized that he needed to get 7 out of here. He couldn't get his electric cuffs off but maybe he could get her neck cuff off. That would give them time to get away.

"7 come here"

"Wing! What are you doing?" she squealed.

Wing reached over and was able to pull apart her cuff with semi ease. He grabbed her wrist without looking back. His cuffs began to shock him but he put the pain out of his mind. For both 7 and his own sake he had to be that perfect soldier one more time.

Before running for the front door he grabbed the gun out of the waist holder from the closest guard and pulling 7 behind him made his escape. On his way out he aimed at the security cameras. They might be able to activate his cuffs but they wouldn't be able to see where 7 was. He shot the cameras.

"Come on 7 we have to hurry"

"Wing this is crazy this will never work."

They made it to the closest door. Wing paused

"Get ready to run, I have no idea what is on the other side of this door."

With that, Wing pushed open the door enough to look out the crack, he saw no guard just a forest line.

"There is a forest up there if we can make it into the woods, we should be good." Wing said with hope.

Wing pushed the door open wider and bolted for the forest, with 7 in tow. By now his cuffs had defiantly been activated but he kept pushing himself. He could not fail now, he needed to get 7 and himself way safely. He knew that he was beginning to really like having 7 around. This feeling was totally new to him, yea he like Relena but still there were times he still wished he had followed through with his threat many years before.

7 was a strong person and even though she tried to hide it she was very caring. Several times he caught her doing other chores along with her own. Even though she scolded him, he new she gave the guards a hard time when she could. He just had to get her out.

" Wing look up a head" 7 cried

Her cry shook him out of his thoughts. A fence was beginning to come up out of the ground. By the time they reached it, the fence was already 7ft high. They would have to climb. Wing pushed 7 towards it.

"You go first" Instructed Wing

"Not with out you" 7 grabbed onto Wings' arm.

"Go I will be right behind you."

Before 7 started her climb she kissed Wings' cheek.

As she reached the top and started over the other side she looked down and Wing started his climb. She heard a buzzing and the fence was beginning to vibrate. She didn't want to find out what was going to happen so she jumped the rest of the 5 ft down. Wing however had just reached the top, and did not have time to jump. As Wing was about to propel himself off the fence she heard a horrible popping sound. She didn't want to look up to see Wing being fried.

"Damn" She heard him say.

She looked up and he was hanging by one of his cuffs.

"Wing what are you doing" She was on the verge of being hysterical.

"The fence is magnetic. I am stuck"

If the situation wasn't so serious 7 would have started laughing on the spot, however several guards where gaining on them by this time.

"7 I need you to just run, get out of here. This is your chance to be free. Live your life happily. Besides there is no way we are both getting out of this."

7 couldn't leave. There had to be a way for them both to make it out of this alive and preferably together.

"Wing can you slip your hand out of the cuff?"

"yes, I think so however I don't have the time to get out of it and make it out of here safely, just GO!!"

"NO, shut up, do you trust me?"

"Yes 7 I trust you"

"then get out of that cuff, we both are going to make it out of this."

With that she heard Wing grunt and wiggle a bit then a sickly crack and Wing dropped down beside her.

" we can't get a way now." Wing said, as he cracked his wrist back into place.

"Your right we can't," 7 Threw her arms around him and gave him kiss full of passion.

As wing was caught off guard, perfect solider yes but he is also a man. 7 smashed her hand and wrist against Wings head. He fell like a ton of brinks. Once he fell. She yelled to the guards.

" I have stopped the slave Heero Yuy known as 0 lower the gate so that I may bring him in."

The guards looked confused they thought she was buddy buddy with this guy. As the fence was lowered 7 bent down, to check on Wing, he had a fever that was spiking and she could tell from his cuff free wrist that he had a sever electrical burns which meant that the cuffs had been activated while they were in the compound. She wanted to cry but that would give away her plan.

"here take this pilot nothing back to his room, I have things to do still"

7 received a slap a crossed her face

"watch your tongue. You may have helped to catch him however you are still a slave" said one of the guards.

The other guard radioed the boss.

"He said to take him to the barn, and bring 7 with him"

In side the barn Wing was tossed into a cooler cell.

" 7 I am a patient man, I thought you were doing your duties well. However what was this stunt that you just pulled."

"Boss sir, the 0 tried to drag me with him in his absurd escape. I went with out a fight, figuring I could capacitate him during the flight. Which I did sir just before the guards got there!!". I am just sorry I couldn't do it sooner sir. I hope you will punish 0 for his trouble."

"7 go on up to the fitter and get a new collar cuff, as your punishment you will not have any meals for 2 days, just water and bread as well as picking up his chores."

" Beg your forgiveness for asking sir, that is fair but why can't 0 do his own chores."

"because 7 he is going to get worked over soo well he wont be able to stand for at least 5 days, if my men to their job. And if they don't they will work him over again. NOW leave and do as I told you."

"Yes boss"

By the time 7 saw Wing she was sleeping in the room that they both occupied. The door was flung open and Wing was tossed in, 7 could hear the door lock on the other side.

"Wing!"

The only response was a groan from the pile on the floor.

7 raced over to him. She turned on the light. Wing looked like a bloody mess. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, and began to clean him up.

He seemed to have a few cracked or broken ribs. His back was the worst; she could have sworn she saw bone. She had a time trying to stop the bleeding. She used thread from different blankets and a needle that she hide to stick up some of his deeper wounds. By the time she was done. It was almost time for her to get up and do her chores. She made sure he was comfortable, and left the room to start her day. The evening she redid his bandages. Wing started to stir.

"Wing? Wing can you hear me." 7 pushed back his bangs off his forehead and tried to get him to look at her.

His voice was raspy, "7 why?? Why did you do that. You should have just gone."

He was having trouble keeping his eyes open and focused.

" Shhh Wing, I will explain it later right now sleep Winged angel. YOU did save me. So sleep for now I will watch over you " With that Wing's breathing slowed and he closed his eyes.

It was three days later when Wing opened his eyes again.

"7 laying here I have wondered over and over why you didn't go when you had the change. I gave you time."

"Wing I know you did and I am sorry for hitting you but.."

Shhh Wing sat up and placed a finger over her mouth.

"I understood the punch, and I wanted to say damn you're stronger than you look. But first 7 thank you for staying"

"what Wing did I hear you right, are you ok."

"I am fine 7, I just… laying here I realized that its you that makes being here bearable. 7 I……I have grown fond of you. You have become a safe haven for my mind at lest. When we are here I don't have to worry about being the perfect soldier, I can be a normal human boy or at lest the closet to being normal, that I've ever gotten to be. I would like to call you something besides 7 if that is ok. I would like to call you Haven?? I though about calling you Heaven, at one point, but than I thought……"

" This place isn't perfect" Haven finished.

"right" Wing agreed.

"Wing can I ask you something"

:"Hn'

"Please don't pull a stupid stunt like that again. I know you were trying to help me but, I don't think I can take it you getting hurt like this again." Tears where now coming into her eyes.

"If I am your Haven. Then make sure you stay here with me. Stop trying to escape its only going to make this place worse Angel. We can have hope of a new day with one another. Don't' worry about getting out of here. If the time comes we will be ready. But for now lets have faith in each other to stay alive. We will make the life with each other a haven. Someone once told me that it takes a strong person to end their own suffering, and head into the unknown. However I think its takes a stronger person to keep on living day to day, even when things are tough. You are a strong person Wing. Please stay with me."

"Okay, I will stop with messing around but, no one will lay a hand on you. For you are protected by the winged angle." Wing had to smirk, Duo tried to nickname him Winged Angel as a joke, saying the he called himself the God of Death, his comrades needs nicknames to. Duo had to drink through a straw for a whole week after that suggestion. But at lest Heero had gotten his point a crossed. Of course he found it amusing that here he was, with that nickname given to him by another being, and this time he didn't mind so much .

"Wing, don't do anything that will get you killed even if it comes to me"

"Hn I am the angle or so you call me and I do not fear death," so nothing will keep me from protecting you."

As Wing went to continue the conversation with a kiss the alarms in the building sounded and both occupants of the room heard the electric kick on before they could move and they were both rooted to the spots.

"Attention all Staff, and Slaves, we have a breach and need to empty the compound. Troops pick up your designated slave(s) and meet at the next training facility. Remember stay sharp and don't get caught."

Wing was having trouble moving. Haven put his arm around her. Come on Wing lets go. With the electricity going through both their bodies it was hard to move but they were met by their guard at the door, he roughly grabbed Wing away from Haven. They headed out into the hallway. As they moved down towards their exit, pieces of ceiling began to fall down. Explosions could be heard else where in the compound Haven began to stumble as the ground shook under neither her feet. Wing who saw this out of the corner of his eye shoved away from the guard and went to help her. Luckily the guard was in a hurry and didn't bother to punish Wing for his action. They took many twist and turns through the compound. Wing had never been in some of these rooms. He wished he had more time now to find out more about the rooms this compound had. After more twist and turn they went through a door and Wing had to let go of Haven. Once they were through they were outside. Wing realized there was still snow on the ground. They had to be somewhere really North or really South.

They had been walking for 30mins the cloths that Wing and Haven wore had grown ratty and thin making it hard for them to stay warm . Heavy wet snow began to fall and the wind was picking up speed. Haven was shivering, Wing struggled to take off his thin sweat shirt, he threw it at her with a smile. Even Wing felt very hot and new that wasn't a good sign, his body was giving out on him,

As they neared a road Wing began to sway. He leaned on Haven. She bared his weight, and kept on moving. Wing realize she was very strong in mind and body.

" Come on wing you can do it" Haven whispered to him, " You need to live for me… please"

"Hn, mission excepted"

Wing struggled on and pretty soon they where on the road and a van stopped behind them. Their guard pushed them into the back of the van and hopped in the passenger side and the van speed off. In the distance Wing could almost swear he saw the silhouette of Death Syth against the horizon. If that was true then his friends haven't forgotten about him that, gave him some hope, but he also realized he could just be delirious. The van was cold Haven and Wing sat close to each other. Both soon fell a sleep.

The journey took several days. Many of which Wing was unconscious for, his fever soared and without proper medicine Haven didn't know how to help treat it other than collecting snow whenever they stopped the van. That only lasted a few days however, as they moved the weather became warmer and warmer. Haven hoped that they would stop at the new location soon.

When the journey was over Haven felt like the guard took his sweet time opening the door for them. Finally the door was opened. Haven jumped out first, followed by Wing. He was feeling better but still a little lethargic. The both looked at their new place of residence. It was a huge palace, even bigger than Relena's. Wing noticed that there were horses running in the paddock a cross from where the house was.

The guard nudged Wing and Haven towards the house.

"Well here we go." Sighed Haven

" Yea.. it should be interesting" Wing snickered.

"Dang IT" Duo shouted and slammed his fist on the counter. "He should have been there. Something isn't right."

" I know what you mean" WuFie exclaimed. " However we found remands and DNA mostly through blood or hair of a lot of missing people, Heero's among them. So at lest we know he was there"

"I am still not sure about the Mr. Rattior, something doesn't feel right. We even went in two days before the scheduled date. They still got away.

"Well it is dishonorable to blame a man without hard evidence. But just in case that is why he never met with Quatra and Trowa."

"Right and until we get Heero back we can only trust our closes friends"

"Yes…. And while Quatra and Trowa do their job we must keep on with Rattior, he might also leak us information… if he is a traitor."


	7. Round Two

I do not own Gundam Wing or its Characters

_______________________________________________

Wing and Haven were brought to their rooms. In this new place they were on the bottom floor. By the lack of heat Wing figured they were underground. This time they had separate sleeping quarters. However they had a small bathroom that they both would have to share. The bed in each room was a thin mattress in the corner of the room with a few blankets. They also had shackles on the wall of the rooms. Only one light hung from the ceiling.

"You two get ready to meet the boss. There are fresh clothes in your rooms. I will be back in thirty minutes to take you to the Bosss and he will explain what he wants.

Wing and Haven quickly changed their cloths. Wings attire was the same, except his white t-shirt became a tank top, the cloth seemed new and not so worn. Haven got kaki Capri's and a white tank top. When they were done Wing met up with Haven in her room.

"Wing how are you doing?" Haven asked putting her wrist to his forehead.

"I am a little sore, but I think I am feeling better."

There was a loud knock on Havens door.

"Lets go slime" the guard shouted.

Wing and Haven stepped out into the hallway and followed the guard. As they moved down the hallway another guard followed them. They went up two flights of stairs. Wing kept his eye on Haven and the guards making sure that if there was any foul play he would at lest be able to protect Haven.

When they got to two big oak doors the guard punched in a code and the doors swung open with a groan.

"Ahhhh 0, 7, I am glad you made it." A loud voice said. The boss turned around in his chair so that he was looking at both Wing and Haven. " 0 I see you came up here willingly. Does this mean that you have accepted your new place in life, at the bottom of the food chain? "

Wing just kept his eyes locked with the boss, but his mouth shut.

"I see well. We have new cuffs for you. Since you slipped the others off so easily. This new model has the same lovely electrical panel in it that you love so much. Its also more magnetic. However since you insist on trying to take them off, they have a nice feature that will allow sharp blades to imbed in your wrist, Making it almost impossible for you to take them off…. Unless you want your wrist amputated."

Wing heard a beeping sounds as the Boss pointed what looked to be a remote control. A green light started to flash on his cuffs. With a click they unlocked and fell to the floor. He had to resist the urge to run for it. He knew that at this moment he could escape through the door and get out of the compound within minutes. However he would only get himself out, not Haven. With that in mind he stood his ground eyes locked on the Boss, as a guard came and placed the new cuffs around his wrists. There was another beeping sound and a red light blinked and he heard another clicking sound.

"Shall we see if they work?" Wing glanced at Haven, he noticed she slightly paled.

First Boss tried the electricity. Wing was thankful he was starting to get better. He was able to take the shock and sting coming from the metal around his wrist. Next came the magnet, the cuffs locked together. Haven noticed sweat starting to bead on Wing forehead and he was clenching his teeth. As she watched he was flung to the wall behind him with the cuffs over his head plastered to the metallic wall.

Boss pointed the remote at Wing again and Wing dropped to the ground to one knee. Haven only took a step foreword and stopped as Wing stood up and walked toward her.

"very good, I see it works" Sneered the Boss. "Very good! Moving on. 0, 7 you will be assigned to your old duties. 0 you will be serving beverages during conferences. Beings you're my first hard core success I will be keeping you as my slave. I shall begin the steps in accepting your comrades into the program." Boss smiled evil. All Wing could do is glare. "ahh I see your attitude is still intact. At lest we should still have some fun with you. Anyway since you will be here for a while, and I see you and 7 have gotten fond of each other, I will allow this. HOWEVER, you give me attitude I will take that privilege away. Also, you behave yourself, get things done that need to be done and you will earn timeout side these walls. 0 you know what your first year here has been like. I can continue making it a living hell or you can be a slave with some * ha ha * small comforts. Now get out of my sight"

Wing and Haven turned to leave.

" oh yeah.." came the Bosses dark voice. "I forgot the new feature."

Haven heard a beeping noise and Wing stiffened a bit but continued to walk through the door. She waited to say anything until they were both in their rooms.

"Wing are you okay did he shock you again."

"No, he used the newest feature" Wing lifted up the he wrist. Almost instantly blood began to flow down his arm and dripping off his elbow.

" Oh Wing. Let me see if I can bandage it up" Haven ran to the bathroom and came back with bandages, from the bathroom.

"Haven thank you, you know I can do it thought."

" I know, but I am sooo used to it by now." She said with a smirk, and slightly nudged him.

" Ha ha very funny."

Wing sat on his mattress and Haven sat down on the ground and took his wrist into her hands. The cuffs were about three inches long she was able to move them a little bit. She found though that it wasn't how far she pushed the metal up or down to get to the wound, that set off the razor feature, it was the amount of time her fingers touched the metal. The longer she touched it the closer tighter beeping sounds came from his cuffs. And the green light blinking would get faster. Before it was a solid beep.

" Well at least we know how they work now" Haven smiled up at Wing. "Well all done"

Haven started packing up the first aid kit and bandages. She began to stand up.

"Haven" Wing placed his had softly under her chin. "Thank you. You really have become my place of peace. Even in captivity" He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't you try here" She said.

Haven planted a kiss on Wings lips.

Both began to blush,

"Wing if we are going back to slavery career tomorrow we both need to get our rest, especially if you are going to stay healthy. Sleep well Angel" Haven placed a kiss on his forehead.

"OOhhh yeah slavery, what I always wanted to be when I grew up" Wing said sarcastically. Haven nudged him as she giggled.

"Goodnight" Wing responded. With that he laid down on his mattress and fell asleep.

Have left to her room with one last glace at Wing sighing, and she was surprised to realized that she was content, at lest as content as she could be.

________________________________________________________________  
A loud buzzer rang through the room. Wing groaned as he rolled over. A light over his door clicked to red.

_Another day joy. _

Wing got up and threw on his caki pants. He then went into the bathroom and washed off his face and down his neck. He could hear Haven move around in her room.

"Morn'n Wing," She yawned as she leaned against the door frame.

"Hn" Was his response"

The made her laugh, " Such a morning person you are." She commented as a pair of socks few at her head. She ducked them easily, as she laughed and went back to her room. A few minutes later the red light began to blink on and off. Wing noticed the signal "I guess I better let you in here." He said while brushing his teeth.

" Umm yeah that would be a good idea." She said with a laugh. Unlike Wing, Haven was a morning person. Wing used to be a morning person, supposedly but when it was dark out when you wake, he became a not morning person.

" Come on I haven't got all day." She quickly reach over and tickled him. His response to the disturbance was to flick his tooth brush at her getting paste over her top.

"oooopppsss sorry Hav, " he said with a chuckle

"yeah, yeah, just let me in she said

Wing went over and lifted his bunk to lock it to the wall as he did ever day. He thought about the first few months at the mansion. The beds where on the floor………

"_**Come on Wing you have to get up, we have work to do"**_

"_**Haven… I don't think I feel…. soo well."**_

_**Wings' skin looked really pale even in the darkened room. It seemed to take all his strength just to open his eyes. Once they were open Haven saw that they seemed really blood shot. She went and got a cloth from the bathroom and got it wet from the sink. She placed it on his forehead. **_

"_**We need to get your temperature down."**_

"_**Haven maybe its time I ask to see a doctor. This cold isn't going away. I feel sooo hot!!!"**_

_**Haven went and asked for a doctor. The doctor said that Wings' body wasn't used to this kind of treatment. That even though he was used to not eating much he as least got the nutrients that his growing body required. Now it was just an unhealthy amount. Sleeping on a cold damp floor wasn't helping at all. **_

_**From that day on Wing and Haven's beds where bolted by chains to the wall. They were made on a hinge so that they could be folded against the wall. Wing also had a strict diet where he ate a small amount of food, but it gave him the proper nutrient, even though it was not in the most flavorful forms. Wing accepted that, he was used to meal packs that tasted like cardboard. To Haven's relief he began to get better, and within three days he was on his feet again and doing his chores and then some……….**_

Wing looked on the bottom of the bunk there were four rows, of tally marks each row held 365 tallies except one which was 366 for a leap year. As Wing made his last mark on fourth row Haven came in from the bathroom and in a sing song voice she said, "happy 5th year to you Winged Angel."

"Geee Thanks Hav," He said with a smirk. He took a quick moment to stroll over to her. She kissed her deep and took a step back to just look at her. His haven. If possible she had gotten even more beautiful. _Oooohhhh its possible_ he thought. Her wavy hair was getting long and she kept it up in a curly bun when they were working. Her eyes where a graceful almond shape and their shade of brown just became more honey amber everyday. Her tan from their evening chores just seemed to enhance her beauty. She had grown but only a little taller, she still had a well build for their line of _work_, and slim. _She is gorgeous …… Relena would be sooo jealous … and Haven doesn't even wear make-up. _

Haven took this time to inspect Wing as well. She still couldn't believe how handsome he was and that he was all hers. He had grown, he was about 5'7" . She had to stand on tip toe just to kiss him, despite his ruff start, his cobalt blue eyes shone bright, his tan was getting darker. His brown hair was getting blonder and it was still unruly, but that also made it sexy in her opinion . Whether the Boss wanted him to or not, Wing was muscular do to his chores. She was just glad that for the past four years he seemed healthier then his first. They stole one more quick kiss.

The light went to green and their doors flew open. "ready for another day love. I heard there was a group coming through today., Which means PLAY time" Wing smirked.

" DON"T you dare do anything stupid. Even is some fat rich guy hits on me ...._again._ I don't like patching you up… even for old time sake. I like you healthy. Soo behave"

" I will do my best .Besides we won't see any of them until tomorrow." Wing embraced her quickly and gave her a peck on the forehead before they headed out for the days work.

------------------Else Where-------

A group of men walked into the mansions front room and all of them dressed handsomely more or less in rich cloths.

"Gentlemen welcome! I am Kedowa Larvish I have created the ultimate servants. These things have been taken from famous war families. However, my pride and joy is I have managed to tame a Gundam pilot."  
A mummer rose about the crowed.

"I would like to see proof of this boast." A chubby man with a cowboy hat stated.

"How do you know this person is a gundam pilot Larvish, do you have proof." A tall man said with a sweet yet masculine voice. He had on black pants that where well fashioned not to tight but defiantly hung on him in a way that made all the ladies go wild. He wore a white silk button up shirt with a black jacket made of Italian Leather. He had a long chestnut braid that went down his back. Taking off his shades his amethyst eyes stared straight into Larvish's muddy brown eyes.

" I mean seriously those gundam pilot were said to be cold blooded killers. How would you keep one trapped here let alone _tame _ one as you so state, I would think one such as a gundam pilot would end his life then stay a captive to be used by others."

"AHHH Mr. …………."

"Sorry its Morian, Danile Morian." The young man smiled.

"ooh yes Mr. Morian, the wealthy engineer, and at such a young age. I would be interested in how this program has peeked your interest. However your questions are good ones. You will get to see these captives or servants, they will continue to do their jobs why you are here. Also I will rundown the program we used to crack the hardest hearts or war calloused minds. Then we will talk business. This whole presentation will last three days. Oh, and by the way you will know that the gundam pilot that is here I am sure you all know by name and my proof is when you see him for it is none other than Heero Yuy.

Another large murmur went through the room.

"But I am sorry I jump ahead of myself, the presentation doesn't start until tomorrow tonight you will eat and rest. Ms. Madison dinner if you please."  
A young woman wearing a white apron stepped into the room followed by a group of five others wearing the same apron. She was gorgeous, long legs brown wavy hair with mysterious eyes. She gave a wink to Morian and he wink back with a boyish grin and the group finished their meal. Then they were taken back to their hotel to rest up. It was going to be an early morning the next day.

Thank you soo much to whitetiger1589  for your reviews, I appreciate it.


	8. Day One Part One

I do not own Gundam Wing or its Characters

-------Back at the Manshion---------

The next morning at 4.59 am the group of 8 gentlemen where standing somewhere in the mansion, they took so many twist and turns many felt lost. Well all felt lost except one who memorized each turn and new they were in the back left corner of the mansion right above the bottom two floors. The Hallway they were in had doors on the left side wall. The right was just a blank wall. The doors supposedly lead to where the servants were held. Exactly at 5 you could hear foot steps come from below them. The doors opened up and many men and women, young and old walked through. With precision they knew were to go, not getting in each others way it was apparent this was a routine they were all very familiar with. Danile's sight became occupied as a lovely creature with brown hair that was pulled back in a braid, she was currently twisting it into a messy bun she wore a white tank top with kaki caprise, course he didn't realize that all the people wore the same. She seemed 5' had a spirited look about her. Many of the other people didn't seem to have her same spark. If he didn't already have a hot girl at home he might have started drooling. He realized that the other men around him began to talk. He quickly snapped to attention. Right behind her was a young man who was 5'7 surprisingly tan and he had a slim muscular build, Danile had to admit he even had stunning cobalt blue eyes, his clothes where crisp and neat. A white tank top with kaki cargo pants. However his hair was a messy mop of blondish brown. He looked familiar, Danile could have sworn he new who that person was.. "Heero?" he whispered… But it couldn't be he looked… tranquil almost and was that a smirk he saw on his face. Not a look he thought he would ever see on Heero.

"0 I expect you at noon" came the voice of Lavish

That is when Danile saw it. The man Larvish called 0 glared at him when he turned his back. There was no mistaking that death glare…. that man was HEERO!!!! But what Danile didn't understand was how all these people stayed here, none of them had chains on, they could easily make a break for it.

"Gentleman we will now move on to how we train our servants, lets move please."

Danile shook his head to get his mind back in the game.

They went back through more twists and turns. They arrived in what seemed like a large conference room with a projector set up.

"Now gentlemen I will show you how we train these servants you just saw." Larvish said and with a clap the lights went off and the projector was turned on. The first imaged it showed was the cuffs that the men wore and the chocker cuff the females wore.

went into detail on the cuffs. "These cuffs are the key when we have a new "recruit", they hold the technology to send an electrical current through its wearer when ever needed. Also they are magnetic so you can know where they are at all times as well as keep them with in boundaries that you set up. The newer models now have a tamper proof safety on it, after 0 showed us they could be slipped off when properly motivated. When the cuffs are tampered with, then it will release blades into the wearers wrist to keep them in place." Mr. Larvish smiled evilly.

Danile was shocked would something like that be so effective that it kept Heero here all these years.

"Now men we also go through two types of training on our recruits. One is to make them feel like they have no one and they are nothing. We go through great lengths to make them feel worthless and that there is no hope for them, besides staying here. Along with running them down mentally we run down their physical body. As soon as one of those break we have a servant in the making. Patience is the key, however the longest its every taken has been one year, and that was our gundam pilot."

Danile almost spit out his drink. _Did they really break Heero? How would that be possible. _

"Now for some footage of the pilot as he was in training. His number assigned is 0. At the beginning he came to us already weak from his last battle. We just used that to our advantage."

Danile had to sit there and watch as Heero was shown different images of the war. At times he was ready to pull out his knife he had hidden on him and thrust it into Larvishs heart.

"however some times our trainees get a little out of hand but thanks to the cuffs they are easily kept in check."

That is when Danile had to grip his arm rest to stay in the seat. Heero was beaten several times, there were images of him getting electrocuted, through those cuff things. He watched as Heero got slimmer and paler. He had no doubt which element was broken first. The last image was of when Heero's body couldn't keep up with him and it only took three unarmed guards to take him down.

"Now Gentlemen as you can see. 0 is a completely trained and obedient servant." With that said Larvish clapped his hands again and the lights went on and in walked the man from this morning. He kept his eye down and held a tray of drinks.

"Serve these men their drinks 0"

0 just moved to the closed person to him and began serving the ice tea.

Danile couldn't believe this was Heero Yuy serving the people drinks like he was a nobody with a spine. Danile wasn't sure if Heero saw him yet. He planned on showing him he was there and maybe get him act like the gundam pilot he was.

When Heero go to him, he asked quietly, "what would you like".

"water… Heechan" The last part was said soo quiet Wing wasn't sure he caught it but his heart stopped and jump started to fast as he lifted his head and met Daniles gaze.

"Duo" wing mouthed his hand began to shake, he wasn't sure how he felt.

Then next thing he knew, Duo or whoever it was knocked over his drink, and began to yell at him for being clumsy.

For a second he forgot his surroundings and glare at the stupid baka.

Then he was brought back rapidly to reality with a jolt that ran though his body however he wouldn't show it to these men and NOT to Duo. He ignored the man who caused the trouble and finished with his job all the while trying to keep his hands steady as the current went through him. When he was done he bowed and was dismissed.

Danile was surprised, he could have sworn he saw the old Heero for a second and then it was as if he was looking into a blank face. He continued to watch and realized Heero's hands where shaking, did that glare that Heero gave him activate the cuffs? What really bothered him was why? Why was Heero still here?

Danile was pulled out of his thoughts by Larvishs' rough voice.

"Gentlemen we will eat lunch and you may have the rest of the day to wonder around the mansion and its grounds. Remember though that there are cameras everywhere at this facility. My new head guard, Seth, he will be keeping an eye on EVERYTHING."

Danile look at the head guard, He noticed that he was his same age. With bold green eyes. He was tall over 6". He could tell that he was good at what he did and a man to be taken seriously. Yet the jester in him wondered how he could keep an eye on everything when his hair covered up one of his eyes.

"Gentle men lets EAT!!"

Daniel didn't have to be told to eat twice, He dug into the soup and sandwiches hungrily.

Wing couldn't believe it…

"Hey" someone called and nudged him in the shoulder, "What are you brooding about"

Wing looked around no one was in sight except Haven, "Haven, how has your day been so far?"

"Pretty good, I 'd say I haven't ran into any of the _Gentlemen _yet." She began to snicker. one look at Wings face and she became really serious.

"what is it? What's wrong?"

" I think I saw shiagomii"

"Wing…. Here?"

"yes.."

Haven looked around, and again saw no one. "Does Duo still wear that braid you told me about? The one that I think would make him look like a girl."

That did the trick a little bit she saw Wings eyes lighten up a bit.

"Ayi, that's the one,"

" So the God of Death is here… Do you think he is here for you or after you?"

" I guess we will see. Soo 7 did you get my lunch bar?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha get it your self 0," She smacked him on the shoulder… were you good during the meeting or are we stuck inside this afternoon."

"Well I got zapped, so I am not sure."

"What did you do?" Haven took his hands and looked at his wrists, " yeah you got zapped pretty good, I will have to take care of this tonight." She pretended to look cross at him.

"IT WASN"T my fault." After I saw Duo for the first time in like…. 5 years it's a little frustrating, Besides I never wanted that Baka to see me like this…. Not a… servant. Wing signed and his shoulders slumped, " Not a 0………Besides he spilled his drink on purpose then blamed me." Wing was obviously upset about the trick Duo played on him.

Haven was in his face in a minute. She placed both hands on his face and made him look at her in the eye. She whispered for she could hear the guards coming closer. " I am only going to say this once."

"Yeah cuz your break is over"

Haven squeezed his face tighter between her hands his lips looked like a fish. "You have survived here for 5 years. Wing, you are an angel to many people here, You have inspired and given hope in a place that was dark and empty for many years. You did what you had to do to get here to this time, with me. I am proud of you and the man that you are. You are not a servant by any means, but a survivor. Don't demean yourself so quickly. For if you do, what are you saying about those of us who believe in you." She let go of his face, " besides you are the angle who protects, Who here cares about that baka, the God of Death and his long hair." With that she nudged him and left the kitchen.

Wing couldn't keep a straight face any more.

"thank you" He whispered after her.

She just turned around and winked at him.


	9. Day 1 Flashback 1

I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters.

_Most words like this suggest thought_

…………………= suggest flashback

_____________________________________________________

Around three o'clock in the afternoon Wing and Haven were given permission to go out and tend to the horses in the fields.

" You have two hours, then you must return back for your evening chores." Ordered Mr. Larvish.

Daniel was trying to keep and inconspicuous eye on Heero. For two hours he made sure to check out other _slaves_ and see what was going on in the mansion. He didn't want to tail Heero and have someone get suspicious, he wasn't going to blow it after five years. He waited about 30 minutes after the couple left. He found Heero and the beautiful girl from that morning. What he saw further astounded him and made him angry towards Heero. He was just sitting in a grassy paddock with several horses running around. He wasn't even trying to get away. _Maybe Rattior was right and Heero didn't want to come back….. _

_It had been about three years since Heero was taken and they had finally gotten a lead as to where he was being held. Mr. Rattior had a plan that didn't involve the gundams, mostly because they had to be destroyed by court order. Rattior was going to go undercover as a man interested in buying a soldier servant. They had planned this operation for over a year they were just waiting to find the location. _

" _Mr. Maxwell, I believe I have arrangements all set up for a meeting with the Fallen Star organization. The location is in the United States, I believe in Kentucky." Rattior came walking in Duos preventors office with photos and other document sheets. I leave at the end of the week and should have Heero back here safe and sound by next week Thursday, along with enough evidence to shut down Fallen Star operations. _

_Duo felt relieve, he called Wufie into his office after Rattior left. _

"_Duo do you really think he found Heero?"_

" _Yes I do, how can you not trust him after three years." _

" _I, just have a feeling, about him, at first he seemed okay. Know I just don't know." _

"_Which is why we wont even contact Quatra or Trowa." _ _Duo threw his hands in the air and he said the statement he heard a thousands times. _

"_Right, they need to seem like they don't want anything to do with this. Their faces need to be kept a secret along with their location." _

"_whatever Wuffers, anyways Heero will be with us next week and the other boys will be here to help celebrate his return."_

………………………………

_Duo was getting unnerved. It was Thursday Rattior promised to have Heero by now, Duo really just wanted to see his friend back home safe and sound, complaining at how annoying Relena has been lately, which she has been. The phone rang and Duo stumbled in his hast to turn on the vid-screen. As his hand hit the on button he heard a familiar laugh. _

"_Hey Duo stop lay'n down on the job."_

" _Hi Hildi" Came Duo's muffled voice and he picked himself up off the floor."so hot stuff whats happening?"_

"_Nothing really Duo I just realized I had to head to the store on the way home. Was there anything that you needed?"_

"_umm could you pick me up some more pop, I am running out of my cereal, and I need more curly fries."_

"_Okay will do… Oh Duo" Heildi smile faded, "Any word on Heero?"_

"_NO nothing yet." Duo sighed as he slouched his shoulders. _

"_Don't worry he will be home soon." She tried to smile for him. "Anyways I will see you after work, bye."_

"_Ok have a great afternoon hon." _

_With that the Vid screen went blank. Duo sighed for the millionth time that day and sunk back into his office chair. He hadn't heard from Rattior at all. To ease his nerves he went into work to work on documents, he closed his door and cranked up his music. Two hours went by andt he phone began to ring again. With a swift movement he turned down his music and answered his phone._

"_Maxwell here" He said calmly but on the inside he heart was pounding. _

" _Duo meet me in my office" Wufie stated in a monotone voice, then the line went dead. _

"_and hello you too!!!! My day is going great how about yours" Duo finished talking to himself as he hung up the phone and headed over to Wufies office. He skipped a little and hummed I'm to sexy as he walked down the hallway. Upon entering he noticed Rattior was sitting at a seat in front of Wufies desk. He was also sporting a nice bruise under one of his eyes. _

"_SOOOO, where is the perfect Soldier?" Duo asked smirking. _

"_AHH well… you see Duo" Rattior started to say. " I saw Heero, but he didn't want to come back with me. He said that he was happier where he was. He didn't want to leave his friends. I am sorry boys." _

" _Why didn't you call one of us we could have brought him back regardless." Wufie was up and leaning against his wall. He was not happy. Something about this guy gave him a bad feeling. At first it was Duo who didn't like Rattior now after three years it seems the rolls have switched. Wuffie felt like Duo put to much faith in the man. _

"_Look… I told him he HAD to come with me all he said was that he would kill me if I kept bothering him. He even made a swing at me as you see from my eye. Duo I think he is crazy! I am not sure if that boy is the same person you once knew."_

"_Is that all he did was punch you?" Wufie asked_

"_He must be getting soft if you can open your eye already. Heero punch me once,"_

"_Only ONCE" Wufie interrupted laughing. _

" _Ha HA Wuffers, very funny, anyway he punched me and I couldn't open my eye for a week." _

"_I personally would like to check on him myself and make sure that truly is what he wants However, He is a legal adult by now Duo he can do whatever he wants too._

"_Ohh come on Wufie we can't just leave him there." Duo started to whine. _

_Wufie started rubbing his chin" No offence Rattior, some of your story just doesn't add up." _

" _WUIFIE!!, that is no way to treat him after all that he has done. If Heero doesn't want our help and he wants to do this all on his own then… then let him stay there with his so called new friends." Duo exclaimed. _

_Rattior spoke up, "no Duo its alright, if Wufie wants to see it for himself then fine, however from what I saw with how they handled your buddy I am not so sure they will have another meeting for a while. But I will keep my ears and eyes open. Until then we better start working on alternate identities for at lest one of you. They aren't going to let a Preventor/ Ex Gundam pilot just waltz into their operation."_

"_Okay then lets move on to plan B" Duo grumbled_

"_Actually this would be plan C," Wufie said as he glared at Rattior. _

_Wufie really wanted to get Heero back, Heero helped bring him back to his senses during the war when he joined Marimahas side. When he was fighting Heero he knew he dealt Wing Zero several hard blows. He realized afterwards that Heero was letting him take his frustrations out on him. Hardly ever hitting the Shenlong back. Wufie defiantly considered Heero a friend and he was tired of losing his friends. Besides the braided baka as Heero called him was starting to get on his nerves. The pranks that Duo would pull on Heero was now being pulled on Wufie. The fact that Duo hardly talked about Heero really made it clear he was worried. All the ex-gundam pilots felt bad about Heero's capture, if they hadn't drugged him or even kept a closer eye on their exhausted comrade he may be still with them. _

"_Duo failure is not an option this next go around. We WILL bring Heero back home." Wufie locked eyes on Duo_

"_Mission Accepted." Duo said in a mock Heero voice. He missed Heero, he was one of his first real friends and he would be damned if he lost him. _

……………………………

Daniel shook his head out of his day dream. Why would Heero want to stay here. Tomorrow he would confront Heero, today he would just follow and try to understand where Heero was coming from, and why it seemed like he didn't want to come home. Daniel took a seat on the hill and just watched the two for what seemed like a few hours. He though Heero looked more relaxed and unless he was hallucinating he cold have sworn he heard Heero laugh. When he looked up he saw Seth walking towards them. What is he doing out here, Daniel wondered. He watched as Seth and Heero talked for a while and it seemed the girl was getting a little uneasy, and she began to scowl. Heero gestured towards his writs and began to look around at the fences. They talked in a low murmurs and Daniel couldn't hear a thing and it was getting him frustrated.

Over the last five years he become more of a serious guy trying to be the grown up and get Heero back. Now he was having a grand'O time. When he looked up again he saw that Seth was scowling and getting the girl to her feet. Heero was not about ready to have that, he was up like a shot, however Seth was faster and punched him once in the face and once in the stomach.. Daniel wanted to go help Heero however he also felt like Heero deserved that, at lest just this once. So he stayed put to see what would happen next. Daniel heard the girl scream

"0" and the man he knew as Heero dropped to one knee "Come on we have to go in, its time."

" I am coming 7" he heard Heero say.

So her name is 7 is it. As Daniel stood to head towards his car he cold feel steely green eyes on his back.


	10. Day 1 Flashback 2

I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters.

_Most words like this suggest thought_

…………………= suggest flashback

That night back in their rooms Haven came over to see Heero she noticed that his cheek was bruising along with his torso, she was worried that he might have a broken rib(s) so she pressed the call button. With in 5 minute a platinum blond entered Wings room. He was the doctors trainee for the past 6months. "Dr. Braden, I just wanted to make sure 0's ribs weren't damaged." Haven said pointing to Wings torso.

"I will take a look 7, may I ask what happened." Asked Dr. Braden. That is why Haven always like him, he was always very kind and he wasn't overly rough with the servants.

" Well, Commander Seth came over to tell 0 and myself to come inside that our times was up. And he got to close to me and you know from the records how protective 0 is of me. 0 moved a little to aggressively for his taste so Seth put him _in his place_ very roughly I might add."

" I see, well he seems to be fine. I think I will go have a chat with this commander Seth to be a little more gentle."

"Thank you Dr. Braden" Haven said as he went back to Wing.

Once Braden left Haven sighed and sank down onto Wings bed next to him. She was ready for bed in her shorts and tank top. Wing was dressed in his shorts and had yet to retrieve his shirt. Haven placed her head on his shoulder. "Wing please don't get yourself hurt this time, I really mean it."

"Haven, I will behave myself unless someone a give me reasons to act other wise, just like last time."

"I almost lost you last time. Larvish was soo furious with you Wing, you lost him a lot of money. Besides I can handle myself. Both my father and you have made that possible. He taught me basics and you trained outside. "

"True, and you did give me a good run for my money last time we spared." Wing looked at her. " I just don't want to see you get hurt, besides my friends, you are all I have left, and right now you are the only one out of the people I care about that I can even protect. I wont let anyone hurt you."

They both sat there for a while. Wing put his arms around her and held her tight, These next few days where defiantly going to get interesting especially if it turns out like last time they had guest here. Haven gave another sigh and closed her eyes as she moved closer to him.

……………………………..

_It was the second day the guests were in the mansion. The group had 6 men in it. Mostly men that still desired some kind of power, even if they could rule over colonies thanks to the preventions then they at lest wanted a group of their enemies to control. The rumors that there was a gorilla generals daughter there and even a so called gundam pilot was very alluring. _

_There was one man that gave Haven the creeps. He was tall and wore a dark business suit. He wore way to much hair gel the made his hair look like a plastic cap. The day before was the presentation of the trainee program. Wing was busy out back therefore it was Haven who served refreshments. As she walked in all the eyes in the room turned to her._

"_Gentlemen this is 7. She is one of our first trainees." Larvish introduced her as she began serving drinks. _

_She as thankful that he never gave out names of his "servants" until someone had paid him for them. Plus she knew that she wasn't for sale, if Larvish lost her, he knew he would surly loose 0 and he wasn't going to do that. _

_7 was pulled out of her thoughts as a hand was placed on her backside. She squeaked and backed away. _

_She heard Larvish's voice, "Mr. Premon, I know 7 is quite appealing but I will have to insist that you keep your hands to yourself especially when it comes to her." _

_Larvish didn't want anything to interrupt this business meeting. He knew that 0 would defiantly ruin things if he knew someone was hitting 7 the only thing he really attached to. It was interesting, he thought 7 was the one thing he could use to control 0, however she was also the one thing that could set him off. He needed that hotheaded pilot in control the next few day while he sold some of his merchandise. These men wouldn't buy anything if they thought that it could be defective, and an outburst from 0 could do just that. _

"_Sorry Larvish I couldn't help myself." The man Premon said and he gave a smile which just made 7 shudder even more. _

"_7 send 4 in here you may go out and take care of the stables now." Larvish said. _

"_Yes boss," 7 said as she bowed and walked out of the room. She went to 4's room _

"_Jack, your up Larvish wants you to serve his guest."_

"_I though you were doing that Haven." Came a deep voice from the man on the bed. _

" _I was until one of them got frisky with me. I think Larvish is afraid Wing might do something to damage his sales." _

"_ha ha, I see. Okay Haven I will head up then. Tell Wing he owes me one."_

"_Thank you" Haven said she turned around and headed outside to find Wing. As she walked she thought about the names they had. When all of the "servants" where brought in they were stripped of their names. For some like Haven it was so long ago they forgot the names their mothers gave them. They were reduced to a number, which is what Larvish wanted. However, when Wing appeared he gave everyone hope. Many servants new what he did for 7 and by that respected him for it. Along with the hope they began to give each other new names, secretly of course. It gave the men and women something of their own again, and that straightened their hearts and it gave them a small sense of their own person and hope. _

_The next day the men were given the chance to look around and Haven was busy dusting one of the office rooms. _

"_Hello pretty." A voice came from behind her. She shuddered immediately. _

_She turned and looked at the man, it was Premon, "Sir is there something I can get for you" _

"_No thank you, I think I found what I was looking for." He smiled at her, yuck all she wanted to do was punch him in the face. _

" _I am sorry sir but I believe the boss asked that you keep your hands to yourself."_

_Premon looked around and in the corners, "I don't see any cameras here, so what Larvish doesn't know won't hurt him." As he said this he slowly closed the door. _

_Haven felt trapped, she inwardly cursed herself for letting her self be cornered. Premon was getting closer to her. She could smell his cheap cologne and it made her gage. She backed up into a wall, he was about a foot away from her. Reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her face. _

"_Mr. Premon, I am going to have to tell you to stop." Haven said trying to remain calm. She heard a crack and her cheek started to burn. _

"_Come now don't talk to me like that you are a slave." Premon grinned evilly. "Besides I just want to have a little taste before I buy"_

"_**I**__ am not for sale" Haven then kneed him and as he slumped to the ground she stepped over him and tried to run to the doors, only to be jerked back by her long curly hair and fell on to the floor. Her head smacked the floor and her hair hurt where he pulled on it. Everything started to happen so fast and her ears where ringing from the impact with the floor. The next thing she new Premon was standing over her with an evil glint in his eyes. The ceiling was spinning and Haven closed her eyes feeling like she was going to get sick. The next thing she knew, she looked up and Premon was sprawled on the floor several feet from her. When her eye focused she look up to see Wing breathing hard beside her, he must have ran all the way from outside. _

"_Haven… Haven can you hear me." Came his frantic voice "Are you all right?" He touched her cheek which was still red. _

"_come on lets get out of here." _

"_Not soo fast. 0, or should I say Heero Yuy" came a sneer. "Give me the girl."_

"_Not a chance, and if you come near her again I……" Wing clenched his fist he swore he wouldn't but he couldn't help it this time he looked a Premon in the eyes and steadied his runaway heart beat. "I will kill you" _

_Haven was taken back she had never seen that glint in Wings eyes, it almost scared even her. _

"_Wing… don't its okay" Haven whispered._

"_What was that?" Premon asked, "did you just call him Wing? How cute after his gundam I am sure. Ha ha a washed up gundam pilot and his rag of a girlfriend that is to funny. I see that you have done no better then your so called friends. They are ruined too." _

"_what? What do you know about them?" Wing Sneered he hadn't felt this angry in over two years. _

" _oohhh nothing they just are no better then you. TRASH." Premon seethed . _

_Wing couldn't contain himself any longer he decked Premon in the stomach which sent him flying through the doors and out in the hallway. _

_Wings bangs covered his eyes he walked towards the man struggling to catch his breath. _

"_What about them! You WILL tell me" Wing voice was cold as he stalked toward Premon._

_Premon was having trouble catching his breath, but he had himself on his knees already trying to get up. _

"_they are doomed just… like… you" Premon seethed as he pulled out a gun and took aim. " I know about you all to well a bullet might not stop your body, so I will put it where it will stop your heart."_

"_0 Look out" He heard Haven yell as she ran towards him. Wing realized that Premons aim was directed towards Haven and he stepped in front of her. As the shot rang out someone screamed, Wings eyes grew wide. There was a pain in his side, one he had not felt in a long while. He looked down sure enough Premon had a smoking gun in his hand and He had a hole through his side. He felt his back, it was damp the bullet went through him. However he turned around because he knew the scream belonged to Haven. She was on one knee holding her arm. It was just a flesh wound and he knew that she would be okay, but at that moment logic was lost to him. He bent down and lifted up Premon by his shirt ignoring the pain it brought through his side. "you son of a …" _

"_0 put him down" Larvishs voice come from some where, but he was beyond acknowledging it. He turned back to the pathetic man in his hands. He threaten his friends and hurt Haven, that was unacceptable. As he cuffs were activated Wing barely registered the pain. He pulled back his fist and punched Premon one more time in the face. He was just sorry it didn't have its normal effect. The blood loss was getting to him and the electrical current wasn't helping. _

"_Boys take him down and make sure he wont bleed to death then bring him to the readjustment room, also sent 7 to the medical hall" He heard Larvish say._

_After the command 0 was surrounded. _

_Here we go again was his last thought before he felt the punches begin. He didn't even try to fight them off, he was getting so tired from the blood loss. . His last thought was_

"_Haven is going to be so mad." _

… … … … …

"Earth to Haven, are you in there?" Wing waved a hand in front of her face.

"what, OOH, sorry Angel I was just thinking back". She looked at his side. He followed her gaze. There was a scare on his left side, from the bullet. He knew what she was staring at, he reach over and gently traced her scare on the left arm where the bullet had to be dug out.

"Wing, you know when you were brought back here after your readjustment, I was so scared. You hardly opened your eyes. And when you did they were blank. I was afraid of loosing you. You were so sick. More so than before, Angel I can't loose you"

"Ooh Haven. I do not fear death, I will do anything to protect you…" His bangs fell over his eyes " I am just sorry I couldn't protect you from everything." Wing began to trace her scare again.

" Silly boy…" She laughed, " You did the best that you could have done. I thank you though for coming for me… … You know I never really knew how you knew where I was and got there so fast to save me from that jerk." Haven asked as she stood up and stretched and sat behind Wing on his bunk and began to rub his back.

"Oh… Tristian saw that man following you from breakfast that morning, probably trying to find the right time to woo you I assume. Any ways he saw where you went and knew it probably wasn't good so he stopped one of the kids who had outside duty to come and tell me to get in here. Lucky for me the guards on duty were the few we can trust or who didn't really didn't care if I came in too early from my job." Wing sighed and leaned into the back rub.

"I see" said Haven Yawning. "Well we have another fun day tomorrow. Sleep well Wing". With that she stretched and began to get up from behind him.

"Goodnight love" Wing gave her a kiss goodnight, picked up his shirt that was thrown on the floor. He shivered and he put it on it was freezing from being on the floor.

Before he drifted of to sleep he heard a quiet series of knockings from the wall. He recognized the code and smiled. He repeated it just as quietly. His last thoughts as his mind shut down for the night were,_ I love you too_.

Hope this is suspenseful!!!!!

Many times I read stories that even though they are good, you can see the next thing coming. Just wondering if this is intriguing and suspenseful, or can you tell the direction of the story???????

Any thoughts or comments I would love to hear from you, Please review.


	11. Nightmares and a Lullaby

I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters.

_Most words like this suggest thought_

…………………= suggest flashback

Song: Billy Joel, Lullaby

That night Haven was woken up by a whimper coming from the next room. She quietly got out of her bed and through the joined bathroom to Wings room. He was tossing and turning in his bed. As she got closer she saw that he was drenched in sweat. He was having one of his nightmares.

"Ohhh Wing" She whispered and tears came to hear eyes. She thought his nightmares where becoming less. But this was his third night in a row he's had them. The nightmares have been the one thing he has kept from Haven when questioned. She figured that they had something to do with the war and she respected his decision to not share these images with her. However, she wouldn't sit by and let him struggle alone. She crept slowly towards him. When she was about two feet away from him, she began to hum, any song she could think of. His whimpers began to decrease and his struggling lessened. By the time she was by his side, her humming turned to quiet singing. She began to sign a lullaby her mom used to sing to her. It was one of the only songs she truly remembered.

**Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me,  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promised I would never leave you,  
Then you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away**

When she sang it seemed to calm wing, his eyes opened just enough to realize that it was her. When she saw this she nudged him over. And settled down next to him, she sighed. They have been through so much, but she was glad she was here with him. Wing snuggled closer to her and moved his arms around her waste and lad his head on her stomach. She began to sing again to him again and his breathing became deeper and smoother.

**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to ****sleep****,  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the ****songs**** you sang for me,  
When we went sailing on an ****emerald**** bay.  
And like a boat out on the ocean,  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The ****water's**** dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me.**

Goodnight my angel , now it's time to **dream****,  
And dream how wonderful your life will be.  
Someday your ****child**** may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabys go on and on  
They never die  
That's how you and I will be**

She knew she wouldn't fall asleep for a while and began to think back to the first time she tried to comfort Wing

… …. …. … ..

_It was the second night in their new living quarters. She was having trouble sleeping. Wing had been very quiet the last couple of days and seemed lost in thought. _

_She heard a whimper next to her. She went over to Wings room. _

"_Wing… Wing" She called softly but he just seemed to struggle more. _

_She went over quietly and shook his sweaty shoulder. _

"_WING"_

_The next thing she knew she was spun around her hands behind her back and she was pushed to the floor, she had to turn her head so her noise wouldn't smack against the cement. _

"_YOU wont take me" Wing panted. _

_Haven realized that he wasn't really awake but still lost in his dream. She realized she had to remain calm and try to get him to wake up._

"_Wing, sweet heart you need to wake up! It's me Haven. Come on Wing." She tried to be as calm as possible. Finally she felt the pressure loosen from her writs._

"_H..Haven? came Wings really groggy voice. _

"_Yeah hun its me, you were just having nightmare, Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. _

"_Ittss Sssookay," He slurred and he slumped down beside her._

"_Did I hurt you?" he asked in a very small voice that made him seem younger than he really was. _

"_My wrists are swore a little but I'm good."_

"_Sorry," _

"_Don't worry about it." _

_Wing sat down on the floor and Haven sat by him. She began to rub his head. Her older sister would rub her head at night when she couldn't sleep._

_Wing began to nod off again. _

"_you better get back to bed Wing your falling asleep"_

"_Please, Haven… don't leave" he said his deep blue eyes looked into hers and she almost lost her breath._

" _Okay I will stay. Lay down and get some sleep."_

_She expected him to get up and go lay back on his mattress, but he stood up and pulled her up to. She was puzzled and sat down at the foot of his mattress. _

"_thank you" he said _

_She watched him lower himself down on the bed. He was still a little weak from the traveling, she was shocked when he placed his head in her lap. She began to hum to him. _

_She learned quickly that she should not startle Wing when he was having a nightmare. She ended up on the floor at lest 5 more times 2 of them with a bloody nose. She finally worked out a system where she would make a calming noise as she approached him. When she saw his eyes open even a little she knew it was safe for her to approach him. She also learned that she needed to remain still while he was sleeping in her arms. It upset her to realize this behavior was brought on by the war. It made her heart ach. Wing eventually became more aware of Haven, with in the next year she could lay down by him and she wasn't worried if she moved. She never said anything about the dreams and he was always thankful for that. When it was time to wake up, she would rub his back. She waited until she saw his eyes open then she would kiss his forehead give him a smile and headed to the bathroom with out another sound to get ready for the day. _

……………………

Haven was woken up as the red light turned on. She gently rubbed Wings back, He groaned and rolled over.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up"

Wing stirred and started to sit up. Haven kissed his cheek and went to get ready for the day. A half and hour later, her and Wing were walking down the hallway to their morning duties. They shared one last glance before they walked their separate ways. Their glance went unnoticed by all, except a very intuitive blond doctor who just smiled as he went on with his tasks at hand. Today was going to be a very busy day.


	12. Day 2

I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters.

_______________________________________________________

The morning went by without incident. Wing served the different stations the morning tea. Then he went to the kitchen and worked on the meal for the day. Haven worked with the younger children around the mansion. As he did his work he began to think about his life. Besides being a slave and not being able to do what he wanted, it really wasn't bad. He met the girl he loves. All his life he was given orders to follow, so was this really different? It wasn't like he did everything Larvish wanted him to do. He really was okay with his decision to stay here with Haven and the other prisoners. He hoped the other pilots would understand his reasoning. It was so weird to see Duo after all these years. He knew that if Duo was here something was bound to happen. This was the time that Haven and him had been waiting for. The reason why he waited patiently, they were going to be free soon. He just didn't like not knowing the plan that, that braided baka and Wufie cooked up.

That afternoon Haven and Wing were both sent outside to work around the grounds. The afternoon. Wing tried to keep Haven in his sights. He felt unnerved, something was going to happen and he wanted her close by when it did. Today was the day when questions are answered and plans are made. Larvish worked two ways. One way he sold most of the servants he trained. The other way is that he got money and funding to kidnap a person and train them specifically. After the meetings were over and everything settled down in the …mansion the man named Daniel came over to Wing.

"So 0 is it." he seemed to be frustrated about something.

"Is there something you need?" Wing locked eyes with Daniel.

"Yes I want you to go pack anything you need, your leaving tomorrow." Daniel glared as he began to walk away. Wing was taken back why did he sound so angry with him. There was no hint of the jester he remember Duo being.

"Duo" Wing whispered. "What is going on with you?"

Daniel turned on his heels and got right in Wings face. " Why haven't you left from this place. I know you can, Your pilot 01, you could have left."

"Duo it's a little more difficult than that. I have been doing the best I can"

"Yeah I heard you don't want to leave your precious friends." Duo said with scorn in his voice.

"What… Duo? Come on what are you talking about?" Wing was getting very confused.

Mockingly Duo said " The great Heero Yuy has gone soft."

Wing took another step towards Duo and very quietly said, "Baka, obviously you aren't thinking straight. I braid your braid is pulling to tight."

Duo just gapped at Heero, _Did he really use sarcasum? _ Duo got himself under control and glared at Heero, " Just be ready soldier boy." With that he stormed off.

That night Wing was summoned to Larvishs study.

"You wanted me."

"Yes… 0" Larvish said, there was a glint in his eyes that Wing didn't trust, something was up. "I heard that Daniel told you, you were leaving with him tomorrow."

"Yes he did mention that, but what about 7 sir." Wing felt very uneasy.

" Ahh yes well…. We all knew that one of you would have to go. However I do believe that a few of your friends are going to be joining you." Larvish started to laugh. "So Mr. Premon are we all set for the final trap."

"Yes Larvish I believe we are."

Wings eye went wide and the blood drained from his face. He turned around and there was the devil himself.

"Premon what are you doing here" Wing seethed.

" Well its simple your pal Duo and Wufie think I am here to help them rescue you, they think my name is Rattior, However you know my true colors don't you?" Premon began to grin.

"Soo 0 do you want to come up with you pals new names."

"You will not touch them." Wing growled. He lunged for Premon however Larvish was ready and hit the switch on Wing cuffs.

Wing stopped in his tracks, he fought against the pain shooting through his arms.

" You will never get to them, they're smarter than you think."

"oh I don't know, Duo and Wufei really wanted to help you, however those other two pilots don't seem to really care. I haven't heard from them since the start."

When Wing heard that he let himself have a small sigh of relief.

"If you excuses me sir I will take my leave, big day tomorrow" Wing said as he turned stiffly, the cuffs were still going strong and it was beginning to make him sick in the stomach.

" Not so fast 0" Premon said "Don't you think that 7 will be happy to see me"

"YOU …will not touch her" 0 threw a solid left hook and it made contact with Premons cheek.

0 glared down at Premon who was sprawled on the ground. In the next minute his cuffs locked together and he was slammed to the ground by a force he assumed was from the magnets in the cuffs. Premon was on his feet with in few seconds.

" Here is the thing 0, 7 IS coming with ME tomorrow and you can't stop it." Premon smiled evilly and began kicking 0.

0 lost count, after 5 blows and felt his mind slip.

"Premon, that is enough, I will let my boys take care of him, believe me they know how to keep his mouth shut. I just want him to know what we have planed for him and his friends, and the fact that he is powerless to stop it."

0 Tried to get up but when ever he got to his knees Larvish sent another shock though his body.

"Premon leave and finish getting ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, and I have to get ready for MY LADY to come with me.

At that point 0 saw red, in one motion he was up and on his feet ignoring the groaning of his muscles.

"You will NOT come near her, and you will not hurt my friends. I told you I will…" He was breathing heavily from the strain of his muscles… Wing was getting his mind clearer with each breath and the red haze began to dissolve, He straighten himself up and locked eyes with Premon. "I Will KILL you." Fire was raging in his eyes.

"Please Heero you are washed up, gone soft, I am as afraid of you as I am of my poodle, which by the way is toothless." Premon said with that he punched 0 with all his weight.

0 dropped down to one knee.

The only sound was two gulps of breath from the man on the floor, the next thing they new there were two popping sounds, Wing shot up and with the momentum from his body punched Premon, sending him flying. Larvish watched, eyes wide. He kept pressing the button on 0 cuffs but it was as if the expilot was numb to the pain. He glanced down at 0 wrist's as there were two more popping sounds in the room. He gasped as he realized the cuffs were off and the sound was 0 dislocating he wrist, he noted that there was blood dripping off his fingers so at least the system worked however it didn't stop the over angry pilot from taking them off.

"Guards come in here." Larvish yelled.

Four men came in to the office. Get him!!!!"

0 had enough he was getting Haven out TONIGHT. He easily dogged the guards and sent them all flying. He was running down the corridors and disarming any guards he could get his hands on. He was about ready to go down the hallway that had his and Havens rooms. But he felt something prick his neck. He pulled out a dart. He still tried to get to Haven but his mind defiantly became sluggish. All of a sudden a guard came from no where and smacked the butt of his gun into 0 head.

"Take him down the barn have him get reacquainted with the whip. He needs to learn he may not hit those in power, Where is Seth?" Larvish said.

"sir a few of the guests got a little, crazy from the drinks after dinner. Seth returned them to their hotel so that they wouldn't disrupt things here sir."

"Very well carry on"

Wing felt powerless but he still new there was a chance that his friends would still end up on top. He just hoped that he would be able to help when the time came.

Haven passed back and forth, she wanted to know where Wing was, something was not right, Wing had been tense all day. She ended up falling asleep on his bunk. It was early when she heard his door unlock. She quickly got up. Wing was being drug in to the room by two guards. He was covered in blood, there didn't seem to be any white left on his tank top.

"0" she whispered as tears sprang into hear eyes, "WHAT HAPPENED" She screamed at the guards

"Nothing you have to be worried about," the tallest one sneered.

She spent the next hour wiping off the blood and checking his wounds. She had to cut off his top just to get to his torso. But his back looked like raw meet, there was no shirt left on it. She realized that his cuffs were off and he had deep cuts going down his wrists and fingers. She needed help patching him up so she pressed the doctor call button. She then went back and kneeled by his bunk. "What happened Wing?" she said. She went and got a washcloth with cold water for his face and another to started washing off his wounds. About 10 minutes later she heard the door being unlocked and opened. "How is he?" came the quiet voice of Dr. Braden. Wing started to stir.

"Wing can you hear me?" Haven asked as she wiped his brow with the cold cloth.

"Hey Haven, howz it going." Wing tried to sit up but was a little dizzy.

"0 you need to lean back you look like Hell." Braden said.

"Uh.. Oh hey Doc" 0 smiled " believe me I feel like Hell… but Haven you need to listen. Premon is here. He and Larvish set Duo and Wufei up." Wing started to cough and had to lay back down.

The doctor looked at Haven and then back to 0

" Heero" he whispered, "do you know if Larvish suspects any of the other pilots to be here."

"NO, I don't thing he does. Larvish said that they didn't want to bother with finding me." Wing started to laugh, " He is so on top of everything and he thinks he has everyone falling in his hands, Wow is he stupid." Wing began to cough up blood and Haven gave him some water, she was worried he was loosing it. Wing finished his thoughts, " Any ways I know the pilots can take care of themselves. I am more worried about Haven. Premon thinks he is going to take you. I will be damned if that happens. Haven you need to get to Duo as soon as possible. He can help you get out of here, and somewhere safe."

"Wing what about you?" Haven was starting to feel panicked something wasn't right.

"Don't worry I wont leave you. I made a promise,……… just right now I don't feel soo good. If you think you can get to Duo, I will stay here and meet you with the others.

Just talking was taking out what little strength Wing had and he felt out of breath.

Haven had tears in her eyes, things were not going well at all.

"Okay Wing I will talk to Duo, you just rest right now."

"Thank you Haven, Braden will you keep and eye on her when you can?"

" Sure thing 0"

Wing slowly closed his eyes and Haven began to sing as she and Dr. Braden finished cleaning out his wounds. The only time they disturbed him was to have him lay on his stomach so his back could be fixed up. Haven could tell right away he was whipped and his back looked like it did when they first started this whole ordeal. She fell asleep leaning on his bunk. Her last thought was _how are we going to get our of this? _


	13. Where is Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

When the light went to red she woke with a start and her heart began to race and she thought of what the day held. She looked around Dr. Braden wasn't there he must have left sometime during the night.

Before she even got ready for the day she checked on Wing. He was sweating, and had a fever. There was a knock on the door, Haven was almost afraid to answer it. But before she could make up her mind the door opened and in walked Dr. Braden.

"Good morning, how is the patient." Dr. Braden said smiling

"I think it's harder for him to breath and he is sweating."

" well it could be worse. I ran a blood test and it seems he was given a small dose of poison, but it was a small enough amount that the sweating will help work it out of his system. You know what you need to do today right?"

"Dr. Braden? Are you going to stop me from leaving. I know you're a nice guy mixed up in all this, and Wing trust you but…."

"Shhh, Haven, I wont stop you, matter of fact beings Heero hasn't been nice enough to let you in on everything. It almost time for the action to start, so I will let you in on something." He moved closer to her. Haven was pretty sure the room wasn't bugged for sound, there was a camera in the corner but nothing for audio. "Lets just say that if Heero is 01 I am 04" He whispered.

Havens eyes widened. " 04…. Then your Quatra?"

"AH very good, you paid attention. Do as Heero said stay close to Duo today and try to get him to listen to you about Premon it might take some convincing. Your words are going to have to get through that think head of hair he has. Myself and the others will worry about Heero, okay!"

"But if you are here, then why didn't you help get us out sooner? Why didn't Wing tell me who you were?" Haven asked. She was very confused and almost hurt.

" Well Trowa and my self asked him to keep it a secret. Besides it was safer for you if you didn't know, and he didn't want to get your hopes up. We also asked him to wait until the other boys could join us. That way we had a better chance at getting everyone out safely."

With that the light turned green and the doors flew open Haven turned to leave, however Wing caught her wrist.

" Haven come here please."

"What is it Wing" she said softly

"I am….sorry… For not telling you, I was just trying to keep you safe. I need you to do one more thing for me, bend down so I can reach your neck."

She did as he asked, he raised to shaky hands to her collar and using all his strength he had snapped her collar off. " We can be free today Haven. I know we can."

With that she kissed his forehead and left trying to be braver then she felt.

Haven went right down to the foyer where she new the guests would be waiting to pick up their orders, first thing. She saw a long chestnut braid and made a v -line for Duo. However when he moved to talk to the man behind him anger flared deep within her. Premon was right there. She walked right passed Duo and as Wing taught her, she roundhouse kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back. The next thing she knew her arms were pined behind her.

"Now come on, there is no need for a lady to act like that." She looked up and it was none other than Duo.

"Let me GO" She growled, I am going to kill that man."

"You must be one of Heero's new friends" Duo whispered in her ear. "Are you the reason he didn't come home to us?"

"He would have gladly come home to you if he was given the chance, He has miss you." Haven whispered back.

NO one heard their exchange of words

With that he let her go. She stepped away and Duo just looked her up and down.

Haven noticed that Premon was back on his feet and heading towards Duo.  
"I will Kill you" She said all to calmly and began to move towards Preman to attack him again.

" WHAT is your deal lady" Duo said as he pulled her away again.

"HN" was her only response and she fix a glare on Duo that gave Heero a run for his money. Duo thought she defiantly had spent too much time with Heero.

With that Haven couldn't take it any more Premon was looking smug and stuck up. She lower her center of gravity into a fighting stance, trying to shake off Duos hold.

"Daniel is it. well, get out of my way, he is going to pay." Haven said.

" No can do lady, I promised Rattior I would protect him especially after your buddy threatened to kill him. ."

" Baka get out of my way, That man deserved all the threats he has ever received" She scolded, than under her breath she said, " Please Duo" Her eyes softened for a moment with her quiet plea.

At that Duo's eyes got big. Had his cover really been blow, he shook his head. He had given Rattior his promise to make sure that Heero's temperament wouldn't get the better of him, and that also meant the temperament of Heeros female counter part.

" I can't get out of the way lady, as Shinigimii I promised to protect this man behind me."

"That man is a liar. He sold you and your friends out"

"I am sorry I am not moving. If you want to get him you have to go through me. The God of Death isn't someone you should take lightly."

Haven closed her eyes and sighed heavily, _ is this guy serious??? _ She cleared her throat and gave it one last shot before she would run back to Wing, "You may be shinigmii , However I was taught to fight by the angel who does not fear death. That man isn't who you think he is. He works for Larvish his name is Premon, Last time he was here he shot Heero, He never tried to help, as you were lead to believe.

The next thing Duo knew Rattior began to laugh.

"Bravo Pretty. Did your loser boy toy tell you that." Premon said.

There was a click and Duo's eyes widened as he felt cold steel against his head.

"oh and the girl is right by the way, DUO, I am actually known as Premon and I was sent to lure you to this place. And you followed just like a stupid sheep." Premon snickered. "come along Duo time to show you to your new home. My dear Pretty if you would follow me as well."

At his command the guards in the area surrounded Duo and Haven.

"I don't think so" Haven said and went into her fighting stance,  
"my, my haven't we gotten feisty since the last time we met, This should be quite entertaining."

Haven was able to take out 7 guards before she was punched in the stomach, after that she got in a few swings and kicks and took down 2 more. Then she was over powered and grabbed by 2 guards. She still struggled in their grasp though.

"7, just… just stop." Came a voice behind her,

There was Duo still with the gun pointed at his head.

"How can you just give up Duo" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"He realizes that fighting is futile. ," Premon Sneered.

Haven just let her legs give out, the two guards let go of her as she kneeled on the ground, she pounded a fist into the floor as silent tears began to run down her face. She was so frustrated, they were so close to getting out of here. She began to think that maybe hope was just for fools.

Duo and Haven where taken to a room that was separate from where Wing was and it made Haven uneasy that she couldn't see how he was doing.

When the door opened to the room they were staying in there was a person curled up on the floor.

"Wing…. WING? Is that you?" She ran over to the form and realized half way there that it was not Wing . She still wanted to know who it was, so she bent down and shook the person. It was a man about Wings age. His eyes shot open and thankfully for her experiences with Wing she was able to get out of the way because he took a swing at the place her face once was. Haven heard Duo behind her.

" OOHHH come on guys bracelets aren't really my thing. DO you have a good looking wallet chain I could wear, that is more my style preferably in black."

Duo got his answer in the form of a punch to the face.

"Ok then geezzeee, I will wear the cute little bracelets but it doesn't mean I am going to date you or anything."

"DUO stop antagonizing." The strangers' sharp voice said.

While Duo was distracted the door was closed and Haven fell on the floor, she didn't see how things were going to work out.

"So you are 7, are you?" Duo asked. "and supposedly Heeros' friend."

"Yes I am, and you are Duo" she said glancing at the expilot of Death syth. Then shifting her gaze to the stranger. "I am sorry you are??"

"I am Wufei, also an exgundman pilot and Heeros friend."

"So lady you seem to have a lot of Heero's…. characteristics. But how do we know we can trust you? It seems that I can 't trust my own judgment so I am going to need proof that Heero trusts you." Duo said

"You have got to be kidding me, you have seen me with him."

"Please just give us something so this long haired Baka will give it a rest."

Haven had to think long and hard about something that she could tell that even Mr. Larvish wouldn't necessarily know about. Suddenly a thought flashed in her mind, she smiled which brought a glint to her eye that made Duo back up.

"Okay Duo you want proof. First I want proof as to who you are. I can't be to careful you know giving out information." Haven countered.

"all right." What do I need to tell you?" Duo asked.

" Heero said because of you he ended up in a hospital your first meeting."

"Yes I shot him twice"

"right but I knew that already and so would anyone who got a hold of those medical reports." Haven said

"I want you to tell me what happened afterwards, how did Heero repay you??"

Duo thought back, that seemed like such a long time ago…. His face got really red…

"REPAY ME…. That….that … ahh no what he did was take parts from my LOVELY Death Syth to fix his gundam , after I gave him a place to stay and helped pull his gundam up from the bottom of the ocean ." Duo spat

" Ok so you pass" Haven started to chuckle, Duos face was literally as red as a tomato." .. Breath Duo it was a long time ago, and no harm done." She couldn't contain her self and began laughing so hard that her sides hurt. She figured that her laughing was her way of cooping with the stress of the situation. Finally she composed her self and wiped away the tears. "Okay Wufei your turn what did Heero ask you during the last war before he fell into the water with wing?"

Wufei had played his and Heero's conversation during that fight many times since Heero had been gone.

"He asked…. He asked How many more soldiers like him would be needed? How many times must he lose that little girl and her dog? He said that Wing wouldn't tell him the answer." Wufie finished and bowed his head. "We answered your questions now give us a reason to trust you." He stared at her.

"okay I will tell you. When the first war was done, you all gathered to live in one of Quatra's mansions. Duo you and Trowa decided that all of you should go for a night on the town."

At this point in Havens story both Duo's and Wufies mouths dropped and they just gawked at her. Haven continued with the story.

" Well Duo being Duo it didn't take very long for Heero and yourself, Wufie to give into his little desire because it was easier to give in and ignore him then ignore him while he was trying to convince you to do something."

"HEY I resent that comment " Duo said as he began to pout.

"So while on the town you boys decided to go get some drinks, Well one thing lead to another and when you all woke up the next day you all had hangovers along with tattoos on your left shoulder blade. Heero had angel wings with 01 in-between them , Duo you have a syth with batwigs along with 02 in the middle. Trowa as different kinds of guns and 03 in them Quatra had his khopesh ( the weapon from his gundam.) with 04 in the middle and, Wufie you have a Dragon wrapping around 05." Haven was smirking by the time she was done both boys were speechless.

"Well Wufie it seem Heero has become more verbal while he was here." Duo stated, " I guess she is on our side.

"Duo now that we had this nice little chat I do believe the party is about to begin shall we get a little more comfortable."

"Why yes Wufei I do believe you are right, Haven what do you think? ready to pppaaa paaa ppaaa rrrrrrr ttttyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"How can you guys even think about a party right now, we are stuck in here and Wing is hurt out there with Larvish and Premon who knows what they are doing."

Duo came and leaned on Haven, "Oh come on of course we would invite Heero to our party. Besides this is a party gundam boyz style." With that he reached up and grabbed something out of his hair. It looked like a flat computer chip.

"Ok Wuffers you're first." Duo ran the devise over the seams in the cuffs on both writs and they opened up and fell right off.

Then Wuffie did the same thing to Duo.

"Now that we are more comfortable, Haven are you good."

"Yes thank you Duo, Thank you"

"Wuffie you wanna go up first."

"Sure"

Duo squatted down and made a step with his hands. Wufie used it to gain a little height. He jumped up and kicked the ceiling grate. As he landed Duo caught the panel before it hit the ground. Wuffie then jumped up and climbed into the vent.

"Haven your turn."

Haven used Duos hands as a step up and was in the vent with Wuffie with in seconds.

As she and Wuffie moved through the ceiling she heard Duo come up right behind her. They took several twist and turns and to Haven who didn't like small places it felt like they were in there forever. Finally she saw Wuffie stop and knock out a quiet rhythm by one of the panels. Soon the same knock was repeated and the panel was moved and they climbed down . Wuffie helped Haven not land so hard. It took her a second to stretch out her back, it was hurting from being slumped over. She finally looked around and realized they were in the kitchen.

The new cook was in there along with Seth.

"Well hello Kathrine and Trowa, how is the party favors going." Duo smirked.

Haven couldn't believe it. All Wings friends where here and working to save him, she just hoped he could make it through.

" Yes Duo," Kathrine laughed, "everything is out and ready."

" Where is Quatra?" Wuffei asked.

"I haven't seen him since this yesterday" was Trowa's response.

"He is making sure Wing… I mean Heero is stable enough to get out of here the poison has to finish coming out of his system. "

Duo looked confused " What poison?"

"Larvish called Heero into his office last night to gloat about his plan with Premon or Rattior whatever you want to call him. He wanted Heero to see that he was still powerless to change his position in life as a slave and that he could enslave you all as well… so to rub it in he told Heero last night the he knew who Wuffei and Duo were and that he had tricked them into coming here. Then to make it worse, and to show Heero he was powerless to stop him and had him beaten… just like he used to. I am a little worried, he seemed to have a fever this morning and he was having trouble breathing. "

"You mean Heero is hurt." Trowa said

"Yes" Haven said softly

"That jerk is going to pay" Duo said angrily with his fist clenched.

"Duo if we run into Premon he IS mine. You boys can deal with Larvish and his other lackeys." Haven said and by the look on her face the boys knew there was no arguing.

They spent the next few minute discussing what was suppose to happen. When they heard the knob turn on the door, they paused in their discussion and just stared at. Haven thought it was going to combust at any moment. There was a sigh of relief when it was Quatra that walked in.

"Hey everyone. I see your special drinks have gotten passed around Kathrine." He smiled. Okay, the coast seems clear, Dorthey is going to meet us at the main entrance to make sure we get out of here okay. Then I believe Zechs and Noin. Will meet us at the rondaview point to make sure everything is alright."

"Sooooo, the next step to just to go get Wing I mean….. Aahhhhh Heero." Haven said hopefully.

"That would be correct," Trowa said with amusement

" You will go with Quatra, and Kathrine to get Heero." Said Duo

" Duo is going to deposit some party favors for Larvish, and Wuffei is going to tie up anyone he can get his hands on, and move people out of the party line, Trowa is going to remove the rest of the evidence audio, visual, and paper records. No one needs to know about this or getting ideas from it." Said Quatra.

"So I can go get Wing now," Haven said hopefully.

"Yes.. lets go Haven" Quatra said laughing.

Haven skipped down the hallway towards Wings room. As she got closer to the door she realized the door was open. She slowed her pace. It didn't take Quatra long to notice something was amiss so he tapped her on the shoulder and signaled her to stop. He pulled out a hand gun from his waist and slowly peered into the room.

"Its clear" He said with a sigh

Haven walked in behind, " Its completely CLEAR," there was a hint of panic in her voice. "Where is Wing… he was here this morning."

Haven walked in and looked around. She even checked the bathroom.

"He isn't here Quatra.!!!"

Thank you to all who are reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it.


	14. Back at Wings room

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Wing was lying on his bunk staring at the ceiling. It felt like the room was spinning and his veins were on fire. Quatra left shortly after Haven did. He was so hot, he lifted his hand to grab the water glass Quatra left for him. Just the strain of trying to pick up the glass was making his arm shake. He realized that he had been laying there long enough and that he should get moving. If he knew his friends, they were going to start livening things up any minute now. He struggled to sit up, he ended up using the wall as a support. His muscles were sore and his back pulled as he moved his healing skin. Once he was in a sitting position there was another wave of dizziness, if his stomach had something in it he was sure it would have been on the floor by now.

"This is just great" He muttered.

Wing forced his body to stand, as he was about to take steps forward when he heard the door opening. He put his soldier mask on, which was easier then a smile. He just hoped it wasn't Haven coming through; she would have wanted a smile. The sound of a click of a gun made him look up at the visitor. By the time he registered that it was Larvish, he tried to get out of the way, but everything was moving in slow motion. He heard the click of the trigger and the sound of the shot. He wasn't fast enough as the bullet grazed his arm, and embedded its self somewhere in the oak wall behind him. He landed hard on the cold floor. The impacted jarred his soar ribs, he though he even heard a crack.

In a daze he looked at the intruder standing in the door way and then back at the wall where there was a hole. He made himself stand up, faster than his body liked.

Larvish kept the gun trained on Wing as he sneered. "I will get rid of you, you have cost me money for the last time. The girl will then go to Premon, he will pay well for her. He will make her believe that you didn't save her because you truly didn't love her, and you were only using her. Ooorrr I could just tell her you left with your friends, not giving her a second though. The mind believes things so easily when it is crushed beyond hope… she actually though ALL her family was dead. Now that I told you that little secret you CAN NOT live. I will gather your two buddies who tried to save you. I can start over with them. I bet they will break easier then you. Course I hope not that much easier, where would the fun in that be. I will gladly watch them break… Who knows maybe the other two pilots will care more about them and I will be able to collect the all four remaining pilots. " Larvihs laughed

Wing was beyond ticked off. He had, had it, even though the floor threatened to swallow him up, his mind decided now would be the best time to let his five years of pent up frustration out.

His mind went into the stoic pilot mode, he pushed all the pain his body was feeling out of his mind. He charged Larvish.

Larvish's face went pale as he realized not only was 0 not shot down but he was racing towards him at a speed that would most defiantly hurt if they collided. However all this thinking and no moving resulted in him being close lined by 0 strong arm. The next thing he new, he was looking up at Heero from the ground, and his gun was lost on the ground somewhere.

"I will repeat myself, only one more time, YOU will not touch 7" Wings words seethed with hate and anger

"Well I guess we will just see about that" Larvish sneered.

He kicked the back of Heeros legs. However Heero saw this coming and did a back walkover to avoid being hit. To Heeros; dismay, his arm was wounded far beyond what he though and about gave out before he could steady himself.. Larvish used that time to get up off his back. Wing and Larvish went at it a ways down the hall and into the main area of the mansion. Larvish was glad for his many years of combat training. Wing was getting frustrated that his body was not what it used to be. Even though he new he was some what weaker, he didn't think last night beating would have slowed him down this much. About twenty minute into the fight, both men were panting and growing weary. Chairs and end tables lay in ruins and discard all over the floor. Rugs were wadded and lumped in corners. Wing new he had to end this soon, his vision was starting to get watery on the edges. He knew he could kill Larvish, that would be faster then trying wound him or knock him out. However he didn't want to kill any one not even Larvish, so what was he going to do? As he contemplated this his whole vision was turning blurry and sweat was running into his eyes. His back felt sticky and he was sure he was bleeding and the salt from sweat made his cuts burn, and if that wasn't bad enough, his arm was soar and had several streams of blood running down to his hand.

" Larvish… this ends now." Wing said his voice strong but scratchy, reminding him he was thirsty.

"You are right 0 this does end. It ends for you!!"

" The name is Wing, but you can call me Heero Yuy," Wing said with force.

The two went for each other. Just as they were about to collided Wing heard a shot being fired. He felt burning in his shoulder, he couldn't help himself he dropped to his knee holding the newly injured shoulder as hot sticky blood ran over his hand. He was surprised at how fast this all happened. The next thing he new Larvish was standing over him he was smiling very smugly Wing tried to get up, but it was very difficult, however, he couldn't let Larvish win. As Wing pushed through his legs with all his might, he put all the force in a uppercut to Larvishs' chin. Larvish stumbled around seeing dots in his vision. Wing made sure to keep an eye on him, as they both moved, Wing saw that it was Premon in the door way that took the shot. He really hated that man, probably more than he hated Larvish. When Larvish finally was still, Wing took another swing at Larvish, it hit hard on his cheek and he fell to his knees. Wing knew he had to end it now. From this position he could hit Larvish on his neck and he would be rendered unconscious however that would give Premon the opening to clearly shoot Wing. He decided he had to do what he had to do to keep Haven safe, and with Larvish gone, his friends could at least keep Haven safe from Premon. Wing was busy getting his body to cooperate that he didn't notice the quick movement Larvish made until he felt a pain in the back of his leg above his knee. It shot up the leg, he couldn't move or he would surely fall over.

Breathing deep to try to make the pain subside Wing looked down. Larvish had stabbed him with his knife he carried around his waist. "Premon do it now SHOT HIM." When he heard the shot go off, he was confused as to why he didn't feel pain right away as he expected, however a few seconds later there was a pain in abdomen that felt like a hot poker being stuck in his gut. He looked at Premon, he had the smuggest look on his face, he then looked at Larvish, he would use the last of his strength to knee the man if he had the same smug look. He was stunned to see that Larish didn't look smug at all, matter of fact he had a bewildered look to him along with a bullet hole that went through his head. Which is why Wing felt the burning in his gut, that is were the bullet landed after going through Larvish.

He looked down to check out the damage. Blood was already seeping through his dirty shirt, mixing with the dirt, sweat and blood from yesterdays beating. He realized he really didn't feel that well. He let go of Larish and watched as the body fell to the floor. Wing tried to move away from Premons' glare. There really wasn't a chance for him to fight and win, let alone actually make it to where Premon was still standing. It was then he realized the room was spinning and he hoped it would stop, which it did as he fell to the floor. He was just too tired to do anything else. The last thing he heard as the black fingers that had remained on the outside of his vision creep up to overwhelm him was a scream that sound a lot like Havens sweet voice.


	15. Freedom at last

I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters.

Haven couldn't believe her eyes Wing should have been here, where was he.

"Haven was this hole normally here?" Quatra asked as he looked at a single hole in the wall above Wings bunk.

"No that is new, what do you think caused it Quatra?"

"Don't worry yet, but I think it's a bullet hole and the small amount of this dark splattering is blood."

"ooh no Wing!!" Haven wanted to loose it but she knew that wouldn't help her angel out.

"Quatra we need to find him." They walked out in the hallway trying to figure out if they went right or left, when they both heard a gunshot ring out. They raced to the main room, Haven saw Wing kneeling on the ground. He looked extremely pale with a grayish tint, "Quatra I am going after him" she got up to leave but was slammed into the wall they were by. She looked up at the force holding her there and it was non other than Quatra. Her eyes went wide, "Quatra what are you doing!!!!" she also was impressed because he didn't look like he was THAT strong. She kind of wondered how he was a gundam pilot now she knew, he was kind but, definably had the inner strength of a soldier, " I don't understand??"

"Haven you need to stay hidden," His eyes were very serious and almost had a steely glaze to them. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who wants to rush in and save him. Its because of us he is here in the first place. Rushing into a situation you only have half the view of can get you killed and our cover blown before its time. I need you to take a look, around the WHOLE room. Not just Larvish and Heero." Haven took a deep breath and peered around Quatra she noticed Wing kneeling on the ground holding his shoulder, he seemed to be bleeding everywhere. Then there was Larvish, he was standing over Wing but there was no gun so where did the shot come from. She forced her eyes off of Wings face and looked around the room taking in everything. Her gaze landed on the man that made her blood run cold. Premon was standing in the door way holding gun.

"Premon!!" She whispered.

"Yes" said Quatra." If you had raced down there he would have probably shot you with out a second hesitation, and Heero is in no condition to keep you from harm or come to your aid."

"What should we do?' Haven asked she felt hopeless.

"Follow me." Quatra stated, she knew that there would be no arguing with him, so she followed silently behind him. However she kept her eyes on the scene taking place, very near her. Quatra was leading around to the other side. So they would be coming behind Premon. It only took them a few minutes to sneak undetected behind them. Quatra motioned to stay quiet and stay put. She watched as Wing was able to get up and take down Larvish. She had to bit her lip to keep from screaming when Larvish pulled the knife from his waist band. Even Quatra gripped her shoulder and Premon raised his gun and took another shot. Haven held her breath and scanned Wing's body to see where he shot him. There was a sigh of relief from both people watching as they realized the bullet went to Larvish. When Wing let go of him she saw the growing red patch on Wings abdomen. He fell to the ground and she screamed her sudden out burst, threw Quatra off guard and he wasn't able to pull her back this time. She didn't care about Premon she ran to Wing. She reached his side and knelt down by him.

Quatra was right on her heels. He was glad he brought his medical bag with him. He started to cut off Heeros' shirt while Haven tried to get him to wake up.

"Wing…. Wing wake up. You need to open your eyes!!!!" she sobbed. The only response she receive was a moan from Wing.

"Forgive me Wing" She smacked him hard a crossed the face. He winced but started to open eyes with a cough. He just wished she would have let him stay in the darkness a little longer.

"Ha….Haven, " His voice was gruff. His eyes got wide, "Look out!!"

Haven felt her hair being pulled roughly and she was drag to her feet.

"Quatra…. Heeelllppp her." Heero said as he tried to sit up. Quatra put a hand on his torso and gently pushed him back. Heero laid down and was out cold again within seconds. He made a move to go after Haven however she stopped him before he was on his feet."

"NO. Quatra stay with Heero I got this,"

" You are mine now girl, this whole operation is now mine." Premons voice was hot as he talked into her ear. He had his arms around her pining her to him. She was just sorry that she wasn't facing him because she couldn't knee him. However she could defiantly go for the next thing. With what little moving space she had in his tight hold she lowered her center of gravity. With both legs pushed up and at the same time threw her head back into his nose. That did it, he let go of her and brought both hands up to his now bleeding nose. It wasn't long before Premon stopped his bleeding nose, but is was long enough for Haven to get away from his grasp. She turned and faced him, making sure she was in a fighting stance like Wing taught her. Premon was looking angrily at Haven.

" I was going to keep you safe and your life would have gotten better by my side. But now you will be lucky if you even clean my toilet" he spat.

"Not a chance, if that happened you would be finding yourself glued to your toilet." Haven was soo sick of this stuck up jerk. Premon came towards her. She didn't take her eyes off him.

"Girl I am going to teach you some manners"

He came towards her and threw a punch, she blocked it that went for a uppercut right to his stomach. As he bent over in shock and pain she through a hook right in his face. She quickly spun and round house kicked him. He fell backwards from the impacted and hit his head on some stray debris on the floor.. He lay there not moving, Haven was almost worried that she seriously hurt him but then she saw Wing lying on the floor. She was great full to Wing for teaching her how to fight even if it was just a little bit.

Premon was on the ground trying to see through the tears he got from his wounded nose and face.

She went back to Quatras' side to see if there was anything she could do.

" How is he?" she asked

"Well he has lost a lot of blood, however the bullet didn't go to deep and I was able to get it out without much problem. We still need to get out of here as quick as we can." He looked around and found where Premon was sprawled on the ground.

"Wow, Heero really taught you some things remind me never to make you mad."

"ha ha just don't every hurt Wing and you wont have to worry about it, come on help me get him up."  
"just a second, I need some cloth to patch up his leg wound and his shoulder I am afraid I used my shirt for his stomach."

"I have just the thing." Haven quickly finished pulling down the rest of her braided bun. A lot of it had already came loose when Premon grabbed her. She started to braid ribbon like cloth into her braid so that if Wing was ever wounded she would at lest have a small amount of cloth to wrap it up until she could get something better.

"Wow you are really resourceful" Quatra said with a smile as he took the cloth from her.

"Well when Wing tends to get injured as much as he does I had to find an easy way to carry cloth with me." She said as she pulled her long wavy hair into a pony tail.

Quatra finished wrapping the stab wound and the gash on his arm. They both picked up an arm and carried Wing in between them. The movement of their awkward walk began to wake Wing up.

"Quatra…" Came Heero's groggy voice, "Leave me here and just get her out."

"I can't do that Heero, we all are in this together and all of us are going to get out."

As they entered into the hallway by the front door, there stood several guards blocking their exit.

"Haven its my turn you take Heero over to that wall and just chill for a bit." Quatra said in a low voice. She put Wings arm round her shoulders and helped him walk over to the wall.. She made a mental note that when they got out of here that she defiantly needed to feed him more. From their wall Haven turned to watch Quatra.

"Gentleman I really don't want to fight you, so if you could just get our of our way, you wont get hurt."

"Right who's gunna hurt us you, or the dame back there. I know its not that washed up pilot half dead." One of the guards sneered.

Quatra squared his shoulders back and looked them straight in the eye's, "Don't judge me on my appearance alone, AND NEVER insult Heero Yuy again, he is more man half alive than you will EVER be in your wildest dreams." With that Quarta made quick work of all the guards, they didn't get a chance to see what hit them.

When he was done all the men where on the ground unconscious, but alive, he stood there with his bangs covering his eyes, " I told you, you should have backed down."

While Quatra was busy playing with the guards Wing began to come to again.

"Hey Hav." He croaked out. " Some party Eh?" He said with a smirk.

" You are all some much a like." Haven responded as she lightly elbowed him and rolled her eyes. Wing just smiled at her. However his resilience was wavering and he began to cough and double over.

"Quatra" Haven said quietly "we need to get going." Haven helped Wing stand up straight and made sure his coughing fit subsided.

Just then the front door opened and a guard stepped into now cramped hallway. Haven stepped in front of Wing. Quatra went down into a fighting stance.

"Quatra its just", me came a feminine voice. The guard took off her hat and long blond hair flowed down.

Quatra shook his head and cleared his violent thoughts, his mind came back to the situation at hand."Oh hey Dorothy, having fun playing soldier" Quatra said giving her a smile.

"Always"

"Haven this is Dorothy, she is an acquaintance of Heeros' and my fiancée."

Haven didn't know what to think these people were every where.

Dorothy looked and Heero, "Hello Heero nice to see you again, you look…. Like you have been up to no good."

"Long time no see Dorothy." Came Heeros' reply.

"Sorry its taken so long for Quatra and I to visit." She smiled

" Well when your busy, your busy." Came Wings reply

Haven couldn't believe these people, they were all acting like this wasn't a serious situation. She decided they were crazy.

Wing and Haven began to make there way over to the other couple when an explosion shook the building. Quatra looked at his watch.

"Those bombs shouldn't have gone off yet. I am going to check on the other guys. Dorothy could you get these goons out of here. I think Haven can handle Heero now that his is actually awake.

"Sure no problem, just be careful"

"Always am." With that Quatra ran through the door way to the left and out of sight.

Dorothy grabbed the first guard and dragged him out the door. "You might as well take a brake for a second it will be really hard getting him through this way when its blocked."

Haven just nodded in response and began to check on how Wing was doing. He was awake but his eyes were closed. His skin looked like a sick ash color, and he had sweat forming on his forehead and his breath was still to rapid for her liking. She stood in front of him.

"Wing how are you feeling?"

"Sick," He opened his eyes, " How are you. Are okay." He asked quietly.

" Yes I am" She rested her head on his shoulder, " I have you beside me so everything is just fine."

Dorothy then walked back in and grabbed the next guard. "You two can move when I come back."

Haven and Wing just stood there not saying a word just resting and glad to be with one another.

Haven heard heavy foot steps behind them. She turned to look to see who it was, when her hair was yanked back and she was thrown into the opposite wall. The wind was knocked out of her as she fell to floor. Wing was able to stand on his own for a second until a bloody hand came and clasped around his throat and slammed him into the wall he was just leaning on.

"7 you will watch as this THING dies, maybe then you will realize what kind of world you live in and that you as well are nothing."

Haven tuned his voice out and locked eyes with Wing. He didn't even struggle, he was weakening and Haven could tell he didn't have much time. She went to get up but as she put weight on her left leg it gave out on her. Being pulled around must have sprained her ankle. She knew that she couldn't give up now. She got up being careful of the pressure she put on her foot.

"Let go of him Premon."

"Not a chance pretty, the boy has had death long in coming."

Haven ran towards Premon trying to ignore the pain in her foot. He back handed her, she slammed into the doorway Quatra had ran through. Pain shot through her back, she stayed standing and moved forward.

" Do you need help in here? Dorothy asked with almost a hit of amusement in her voice. She remained calm.

"Why Heero what a predicament you have gotten yourself into" She could tell though that Heero was struggling both his eyes were close and his face was turning a tint of blue, "Heero, you need to listen to me…. Heero your mission is to get out of here with this girl alive, do you accept?"

Both of Wings eyes snapped open. "Mission Accepted." Haven was astounded, when that woman said those words it was like a mask went on. It was almost like the Wing that she new wasn't there any more, his eyes were cold. "Whatt… What did you do to him?" she whispered.  
"Just watch you will see" the woman smirked.

Heero glared a Premon. His hands went around Premons wrists. Premon tried to jerk away but Wings hands held him tight.

Haven wondered where this strength was coming from. With lighting speed he slammed his head into Premons face, than he kneed him. Premon was doubling over, but he didn't stop there

"Wing" Haven whispered, she never saw him like this and in truth it was scaring her. But Dorothy just stood there cool and nonchalant.

Wing then threw and uppercut to Premons stomach and a right hook to his head.  
"Wing" she said a little louder but he still didn't hear her. He was going to kill him. Haven could let him have that on his conscious.

Wing continued his assault. He slammed his intertwined fists down in the small of Premons back. Blood from Premons nose and face was everywhere. The last blow pushed Premon to his knees. Haven gasped as Wing placed both of his hand on either side of Premons head.

"no" She whispered. She couldn't let him kill, "HEERO" she screamed.

His eyes locked on to her, he threw Premon to the ground where he curled up into a fetal position. Wing took several shaky steps towards Haven. He wrapped her in his arms. Then stepped back and scanned her body. She had a few bumps and bruises.

"Acceptable"

"WHAT?" came her some what dumbfounded response.

Wing took her by the hand and led her outside she was glad to be in the fresh air.

Heero if you would be so kind as to sit down with the young lady over by that tree there it would be appreciated."  
"Roger" Wing walked with Haven he still had a small limp from the stab wound. Wing and Haven reached the tree. He sat down and pulled her to sit down with him.

"Wing… we are safe." Haven sighed.

"Mission Complete." Wings voice was rough and weary. Haven looked up into his face, she could see her Wing, The man that she grew to love. His eyes so full of emotion, yet some how it was like only she could see it.

"Wing how are you?"

"Tired.. Did I kill him?

'No, he is still alive, but he probably wishes he wasn't!"

Her response made him laugh, only for a second because the movement jarred his ribs and he gasped. When he was able to get his breath back he said, "I love you Haven" with a sigh as he leaned back his head on the tree, with his eyes cloths. His breath was becoming shallow. His hold on her hand was loosening. These were not good signs. She didn't know what to do except snuggle closer to him. She looked him over and noticed that his stomach wound was bleeding.

"Here use this" Dorothy handed her, her uniform shirt. Haven took it and gently laid Wing down. She put gentle pressure on his abdomen, but it was enough to make his face scrunch up in pain. The next thing she new a medic van was pulling up to where they were seated on the ground. Quatra came out of the back followed by Wufie .

"We have to get him to the hospital he has lost a lot of blood."

Quatra and Wufie put him on a gurney and placed him in the back of the medic van.

"Wufie why don't you help that young lady in the back with Heero" Came another voice.

"And you are??" Haven asked her voice strained.

"I am Sally Po I work with the preventors and am friends with the guys here."

" Why am I not surprised." Haven said.

"Why do I have to help her in to the van, I am sure she is a strong enough to do it." Wufie complained.

"Wufie just do it."

"Hu disgrace, having to help a weak woman." Wufie grumbled.

Sally was about to yell at Wufie, when Haven got up and with out a limp she slugged him in the face.

"Weak this" She said and went to the back of the van, however Quarta saw her swollen ankle and gave her a hand into the van.

"Wufie I thought you got over the feminine thing. I know we don't know the girl but cut her some slack," Duo said as he walked the rest of the way to the group. He had just finished up inside. " We only have a few minutes until the fireworks go off. Trowa is going to meet us at the hospital, he thinks he found some footage, we will need to watch so we know what happened to Heero.

Haven couldn't help but feel curious, " if your blowing up this place what about all the people."

"Oh don't worry about them. We escorted everyone out through the back. Which is why we had you and Quatra go through this way, less crowded."

"What about Premon, Wing left him in a pile by the door."

"Heero did that?" Duo mouth gapped open.

"Yes Dorothy said something about a mission to him and he just went… I don't know.. he went really weird." Haven explained.

They men all looked at each other,

"Do you know what happened Quatra?"

"Ummm, Haven we can talk about that when Heero is doing a little better."

With that Quatra closed the doors of the medic van. As the van pulled away Haven realized that the mansion was smoking from one of the far corners, Haven took one last look at the mansion as a loud explosion erupted from the kitchen area.

"Oh Quatra what about the animals?" Haven asked.

"They will be sent to my home. Don't worry Haven no innocent being will be hurt, I promise." Quatra said. Haven nodded then took a long look at Wing. He had an oxygen mask on and his color was coming back some. They already had a bag of blood hooked up. He was still very dirty covered in blood, dirt and sweat.

"I love you" She whispered and then placed her head down on the bed next to Wing hand. He shook with effort as he raised his hand to place it on her head and gently stroked her bangs back.

" I love you too" Where Wings last words and they drove away from the mansion.

Haven watched out the back window as they pulled away. She noticed fire in several of the rooms. As they got further down the road. Heaven saw heavy smoke in the air and heard several big explosions. Her and Wing were finally free.


	16. Anger Management

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

_____________________________________________________________

That night Haven had to spend her first night in five years, rooms away from Wing. Not being able to hear him at night was frustrating. There were times when Larvish locked the passage between Wings and Havens room, but at lest she could hear him.

The doctors said that she had several minor bumps and bruises and that her ankle was sprained. So she was going to have to keep it up when ever possible, for at least two weeks. The doctors also told her she was a little malnourished. She wanted to scream because all these things she already knew.

Wing however had been hurt a lot more. He lost a large amount of blood. There seemed to be no easy way from him to lay down with out something hurting. Between his whipped back and a hole in his stomach it was painful for him. However, the doctors said he would be alright if the fever would break. The boys stayed with Wing a lot; Duos fiancée Hilde came and kept Haven company. Haven really only ever had conversations with Wing and a few other "salves" she tried to talk to Hildi even though she wasn't really sure what to talk about, she was thankful for a friendly presence. Hildi was good natured and seemed to be a great match for Duo. She was tougher then she appeared and was able to get Duo to do about anything. Most of all Haven was impressed at the way she put up with Duos antics.

Around the time Haven was ready to go to sleep Hildi asked her a question she was sure was on her mind since she walked in.

"So, you really like Heero don't you?"

"Hildi, I love Heero. He saved me in so many ways."

"Yea that sounds like Heero, giving hope and strength to everyone. Its just by the way Duo described him I never thought him to go soft and fall for someone………. No offence."

Haven smiled" None taken, Wing is really tough, I think that's what made a big difference is that we learned to rely on one other.

"Then is sounds like you both gave hope and strength to each other. He needed you just as much as you seem to need him."

"I am not as strong as he is Hildi." Haven said in a melloncolly voice and hung her head. "We will see," Hildi said smiling. "Haven, you sleep good, don't worry the boys will keep an eye on Heero."

The next day Haven woke up to the sun coming through the windows, she had almost forgotten how wonderful it was. By noon she was released. Quatra was kind enough to pay the medic bill.

"Haven your free to go, is there anything I can get you or do you want to go anywhere, any family to see."

"Quatra,… the only thing I need is cloths, it would be nice to actually pick what I am wearing, and the only family I want to see is Wing."

"Okay than Haven, I will take you to Heero's room. Then I will pick you up a few clothing items until you get time to get it yourself. Any thing you want to wear or favorite colors"

"umm…,I think I would like to have some sweatpants, tank top and a sweatshirt, hooded preferably, as for colors, I like mostly green, and black, really though I like all colors except pink, get pink and I will hurl…..And thank you, for everything."

Haven spent the next two weeks in Wings room. The first few day she was in there she just sat by Wings side holding his hand. Duo though wanted answers and by the third day he wanted answers.

"Haven why didn't Heero escape?" Duo asked. He had pulled a chair over by her, the sudden voice in the room scared her. She looked around the room before she answered. Duo was close to her and she moved her chair back a few inches. The others where leaning against the wall, far enough away so she wouldn't feel trapped.

"He did try to escape Duo, he pulled me along with him, and because of that he didn't have time to get over the fence."

Duo's face scrunched up, " what do you mean he couldn't get over the fence. THERE WERE NO FENCES!!!" Dou's voice rose and he stood up as he stalked over to the window. Haven flinched away. She was not one to back away, but she didn't know these people.

"Duo calm down you are upsetting the lady," Quatra said.

" Look Duo that place was more secure then it looked." Trowa stated.

"Is that soooo, So secure that a trained gundam pilot couldn't get out, even taking a girl in tow."

"Now that isn't fair, blaming part of this on Haven, Duo. I checked, at the new complex, there was a fence, one that was hidden underground. I checked this over with Heero, He confirmed this."

" That is why you came over to him, that day and asked him, why he doesn't just climb the fence to get out!" Haven said

" Yes, that is when Heero told me that his cuffs would magnetize to the fence. Then he said something that I never expected Heero Yuy to say,"

"Which was what Trowa?' Quatra asked.  
Haven started to laugh, "He said DDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUHHHHHHHH, and that's when you punched him……….. Why did you punch him?"

"If someone was watching I couldn't let him get way with that." Trowa said.

"That makes since."

"Anyways Duo, That is what happened at the first complex. I saw it on the video tapes, Heero did try to get away. And he became stuck to the fence, Haven you stayed with him though, however you punch him too, why?"

"the same reason, I felt that if they thought I still hated him they would like me stay with him. However, I guess I didn't need to, once they found out our bond they kept us together as a safety for Wing. They knew that he would do anything to keep me safe, and that included cooperate."

"Does that answer your question Duo?" Wuffie asked.

There was no sound coming from the braided man as he looked out the window. Trowa cleared his throat……. "Duo?"

Duo turned around…… "Wait I am still lost, in Trowa's story. You mean Heero used sarcasm. The stoic pilot who hardly ever cracked a smile, is sarcastic."

Both Trowa and Quatra started to laugh

It was Trowa who saw Heero more the last six months then the other pilots, so he spoke up, "Yes Duo, he has gotten quite an out spoken edge to him now. He enjoyed testing the guards, I think he picked up on that from you Duo." Trowa smirked.

" Still, why didn't Heero just leave, We could have come back for the other people." Duo said. He was still having a hard time, with the situation.

"Because Duo, Larvish would have hurt someone, or kill them. That is why we where usually paired up. If one of the two people escaped then the other would get the punishment. When I was new to the complex, I was paired with a person they called 2. We watched each others back and made sure the other was on top of their chores for the day." One day 2 had a chance to run, and he did. I was the one punished. I will forever carry a scar on my stomach that goes over my shoulder to my back. Some whips have a nasty bite and a metallic edge. Wing promised to never do that to me. As a gentleman he kept his promise. Besides even if they hurt me, Wing would have never forgiven himself if one of the children got hurt."

Duo wasn't sure he had all his answers but at lest for now he had something to think about.

Within the two weeks the only time Haven left Wings room was to stretch her legs. By the end of the second week Haven was getting really touchy, Wings fever was going down a little everyday, but he still hadn't woken up. She began to sit in the corner when the others stopped by. Quatra who noticed right away began to nudge Duo over to talk to her, maybe his carefree attitude could bring her around. Duo looked at Hildi to see what she thought; she just nodded her head in the direction of Haven.

"Hey Haven, how are you doing?"

"I am hanging in there, I just wish Wing would wake up" She leaned against the wall her fist clenched.

"He's been through worse, and survived, don't worry about it, Hee-chan will pull through, he is strong." Duo said shrugging his shoulders.

"AHHH, that is just IT Duo he is strong but he was stronger during the war. You have NO idea what he has been through. If he would have just left when he tried, he wouldn't be here, but NO he stayed with me…. TO protect me… I just feel so helpless.." Haven finally felt so angry she spun around and went to punch the wall.

However a strong hand came out of no where and blocked it.

"Heero stayed to take care of the weak, therefore keeping you weak. You should just step aside and let those who are strong move on." Wufei stated coldly.

"I am not weak Wufie, I'm just………." Haven hung her head.

"Wuffers Don't" Duo said dumb struck, Heero would kill him if he let someone bully his girl.

Wufie just ignored Duo, "Your right you are just…….. just weak, now if you aren't going to be quiet and let Yuy get rest you might as well leave." Wufie said as he walked a crossed the room and opened up the door.

" I will not leave him Wufie, I will never leave Wing, no matter what you say or do." Haven was getting more upset, who was he to tell her to leave.

" Yuy taught you to fight I believe, correct"

" Yes, he taught me some moves."

"Then lets go, you can show me what you are made of, if you pass I wont say another word about you leaving."

Outside the hospital Wufie and Haven found a clearing, they both went into a fighting stance. When their match started Wufie countered and hit Haven with in the first 5 moves two times in a row.

She was getting really frustrated, and the smug look on Wufie's face didn't help. She was about ready to charge at him again when a image of Wing flashed in her mind. _It was an image of a day when the sun was about to set over the fields and the warm sun touched her face. Wing was telling her that no matter how angry you are, in a fight you need to have a clear head, other wise the opponent will use your clouded judgment against you. In times when you need to clear your head just think of something calming._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she tried her best to think of that day. How good the breeze felt on her skin and the way it messed with Wings hair. He had looked to peaceful that day. When she opened her eyes Haven realize getting uptight and worrying about Wing at this moment wasn't going to help, him or her. She thought of Wing and what he taught her. When they started again she let everything go. She and Wuffie started, they matched hit for hit and they continued until both of them were out of breath and couldn't move another step.

Haven feel to her knees, Wufie went up to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Haven, I didn't hold back, you kept pace with me, you are strong, defiantly strong enough for Yuy. He had faith in you, now its time to have faith in his strength, in that he would want to come back to you." With that Wufie wiped the tear off her cheek and got up and walked back into the hospital.

"Wufei what the heck was that, you could have hurt her." Duo shouted when his friend came back in the room.

"no he couldn't have, Duo, Wufie gave Haven the stress relief she needed. She is very much like Yuy, and most likely they are used to some kind of exercise, she was bound to get wound-up" Trowa side while leaning against the wall.

"Don't forget he was also showing her that she isn't weak, and that Heero was there because he loved her not because she couldn't take care of herself."

Haven decided that she should stay outside a little longer, she enjoyed the air. She even went for a run around the grounds. She didn't come in until sunset. She slipped quietly into the shower, and changed into some basketball shorts and a T-shirt that Kathrine had left her. She found that out of all the girls, Kathine listen to her taste and bought things she liked, not something they wanted her to play dress up in. She was feeling a lot better walking into the main room. She quietly went into the room, than cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I have been acting. You all are wonderful, and I appreciate everything you have done for me. Its just hard to share Wing after 5 years and realize you will take care of him as much as I will. So thank you, I will try to be more trusting."

Of course all the girls had to go over and give her a group hug. Hilde about cut off her air supply, the whole group decided to eat dinner together down in the lobby area. Haven walked up stairs by herself. She slipped quietly into Wings room and scooted up an armchair to his bed. She laid her head down, and fell asleep it had been an exhausting day.

Sometime in the night Haven woke up to a strange sound. Her mind was fuzzy from sleep. Finally it dawned on her that it was a soft moan.

"Wing, ?" she asked excitedly she reach up and flipped on the bed light. It was just enough to see by but not enough to blind her still tired eyes. Wing was stirring; she started to stroke his bangs out of his face. His eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"Haven?" he said his voice horse from lack of use.  
"yea hun its me."

"Is it over, are we free"

"Yes angel we are free."

Wing gave sigh and sank back down in his pillows, after a long moment of silence he asked for a drink of water. Haven helped him to sit up so he could drink without choking. However that didn't stop him from coughing as the wet liquid hit his parched throat. Once he was done with his drink, Haven helped lower him down back onto the pillows.

"Okay my angel its time for you go back to sleep." Haven said softly

"Haven will you do one more thing for me?" Wing asked as his eyes where closing.

"Wing you could ask me to do a thousand more things and I would do them all."

"Will you lay with me please, itsss kind of cold in here."

"Of course, just don't try to kill me when you wake up, or you might end up with the rest of the water on our face."

"Roger that" Wing chuckled as he began to fall back to sleep. Haven slowly made her way on the bed and laid down beside him and fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter……still a little more to come.


	17. On the way home

I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters

The next morning Heero's fever was gone and the doctors said that if it stayed down they could leave the next day. As Heero left the hospital with his friends he felt better but was really weak. The whole crew decided to go to one of Quatras' palaces to hang out, they just weren't ready to leave Heero and get back to their lives. Quatra actually bought the palace after Heero was kidnapped. It was about 30 minutes from where Relena had her party. Quatra called up Relena and told her they were heading home that they should arrive within the next day or so depending on how well Heero traveled.

Heero slept most of the way home. The boys had never seen him sleep so much, especially on his own.

The night before the arrived at Quatra's they stopped early at a hotel so they could all stretch their legs. The wounds that Wing received where very sore and traveling hours on end was not helping at all. Before Wing went to bed, he asked Haven to rub his sore back. She obliged without hesitation. They went into the community area of the penthouse that they had rented for the evening. Qutara and Trowa where in the middle of a chess game. Hildi, Kathrine and Sally where on the sofa watching some movie. Haven realized how much she had missed during her capture. Dorothy, Duo, and Wufie where busy figuring out the best way route to take to get the rest of the way home. They each had their own ideas as to which was the quickest or less miles, or fewer toll roads. They debate was starting to get a little heated until they realized that Wing and Haven had entered the room. They stopped and watched what was going to happen.

Duo spoke up first. "Hey guys what's happening?"

"Hi Duo, nothing much with us, how about you guys?" came Wings response.

Duo's mouth dropped open. He was expecting a glare or some kind of grunt, not actual words and for that matter a sentence.

Wing noticed this, "What???? Did I say something unintelligible Duo, You asked me a simple question, so I responded with a simple answer.. Ne?"

Duo's lips began to move but nothing would come out, not only did Heero talk more but he was being a smart mouth. This perplexed him. As hard as he tried nothing would come out of his mouth for an answer, he moved his lips but felt like a fish, gasping for breath. Haven started to giggle, and Hildi spoke up, "You answered accordingly Heero, don't worry, I just do think the baka over there expected the once stoic Heero Yuy to answer, his question." After her explanation she and the rest of the girls started laughing until their sides hurt.

Once Haven had gotten a hold of herself she realized Wing had already sat down in front of an arm chair. She walked over wiping a tear away from her cheek. Wing began to take off his shirt but was having a little trouble moving his arm freely so Haven helped lift it off his arms, and she promptly dropped it on his face. Wing pulled it off he gave her a grin full of mischief and threw it back at her face. She giggled and dropped it to the floor next to the chair. She then leaned down and gave him a quick peak on the top of his head before she settled her self down and began his backrub. The rest of the crew watched these events perplexed. As the shock of seeing a playful Heero wore off they all went back to their respective tasks. The only difference is that Dorothy, Duo, and Wufie went over to the couch and watched the rest of the movie with the girls. About thrity minutes later Havens hands where getting sore so she picked Wings shirt up and dropped it in his lap. Then she slipped down off the arm chair and snuggled up next to him laying her head on his uninjured shoulder. Wing placed his head on top of hers. By the time the movie was over Wing had begun to nod off. Haven gently shook his knee.

"Wing...... Wing? Hun its time to get up to go to bed."

A grunt was all that he replied with. However he groggily opened his eyes and stood up. He stretched up to loosen his stiff muscles, as Haven stood next to him. She yawned.

"Good night everyone sleep well., Oohhh and Duo could you not prank call us tomorrow more please. If you do I might have to do something unpleasant," She said smirking.

"Ha, like what?" Duo asked.

" I am not sure yet but I will think of something good." She stated

Wing grinned as he wrapped on arm around her middle and pulled her hip towards his and kissed her head, as they walked to their room.

The gang just stared after them until the door shut behind the couple.

It was Duo who spoke first, " Are we sure that we really have Heero……. I mean Heero Yuy, the Heero who operated Wing 0, the Heero who gave everyone in this room a death threat…. At lest once."

"Yea being we all could be special like you and Relena, who he had to be threatened countless time, hu Duo. Trowa aksed.

" Seriously guys, I haven't heard once,_ I can do it my self, or touch me and _die, have you?" Duo asked.

"No I haven't heard him say anything like that either." Wufie said.

"Well guys its to be expected. Heero probably has changed a lot over the five years we haven't been with him. I am sure that its almost going to be like getting to know a different Heero. Those two have had to rely on each and helped each other more than we can possible know." Quatra said. .

"Yeah but Q-man, you saw it yourself, He let her touch him, and not just a friendly buddy, buddy punch to the shoulder, she gave him a backrub, right in front of us. Then not only did he let her kiss him, but he kissed her." Duo put his hands on his hips. That just not right….. thats not Heero."

"Those two are kindred spirits, Heero feels safe with her showing his weakness, because he knows he is strong, which is the same for Haven." Wufie said.

"Ohhh chill out Duo, The softest touch can tame the wildest hearts, right Trowa?" Kathrine said as she put her arms around Trowas neck.

"yeahhhhh sureeeeee." Trowa said and he rolled his eyes.

Kathrine pulled him down a they shared a kiss.

"ahhhhhh the once mighty G-boys have gone soft." Duo moaned sarcasticly as he baried his head in his hands.

"You know it honey" Hildi giggled as she came over and lifted his face gently towards hers and gave him a peck on the nose before he smiled with his devil grin and grabbed her around the waste and pulled her down to sit next to him and began to kiss her.

"speak for yourself, I have not gone soft." Wufie said as he stood up and moved against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

"That's right, your still… a big….. tough…… strong……man.:" Sally said. As she approach him taking a step per word to dramatize the movment, which made Wufie roll his eyes. She also received a smirk. She reached him and she as well wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him. "and this weak pitiful woman" she kissed him on the forhead. "Has you wrapped around her little figure."

"Shut it woman and kiss me properly" Wufie said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Well darling we might as well join in the fun." Quatra said as he walk to Dorothy and kissed her deeply.

They were all interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat. They all looked over and saw Haven coming out of the dark room.

"sorry am I interrupting something." She smirked. "Pardon me I have to get Wing's medication." With that she got what she needed and went back into the bed room.

" Well.." Trowa cleared his throat." Look at the time, we should head to bed. Busy day tomorrow." The all sighed. The girls gave the boys a peak on the cheek and they all walked to their rooms.

Haven walked over to the big bed that her and Wing were sharing that night.

"Angel, here is our pain meds, and some water." She handed him the items.

"Thanks Hav."

As soon as he swallowed the pills he laid down and Haven reached over and put the rest on the water on the night stand. She laid down next to Wing on her side and began to gently stroke the sides of his face and sweep his bangs out of his face. It wasn't too long until she could tell that he was asleep by his deep breathing. She continued watching him sleep peacefully. She still couldn't believe that they were finally free. Wing was so beautiful. She could believe he was really hers. She gave sigh of contentment, then she rolled over out of arms reach, and peacefully fell asleep.

Haven was in awe at the jet that Quatra owned. It big enough to have a lounge and a place for a bed for Wing. She was glad that Wing slept most of the way. His fever did come back the last day of travel but she still put a cold compress on his forehead every once in a while. It seemed to sooth him.

That evening they finally reach Quatra's palace. You walk in and you stepped right into a big room with marble floors and a grand stair case. To the right was the kitchen and the left was a living room with a big screen T.V. and many couches. Wing let Trowa help him in. His body still weak, he wasn't eating very much yet and his strength was reserved for just staying awake, when he could. Haven was given directions to the room Wing and her would share. To her surprise she didn't get lost finding it in the big house. She spent at lest 10 minutes gawking at the room and how big it was. She pulled the red curtains closed. She went down stairs where Wing was laying on one of the couches in the living room.. Haven stopped and just watched him sleep. He looked so relaxed. He was laying on his stomach and had his arms wrapped around the pillow. Suddenly she heard a sound like a stampede coming down the stairs. She turned and saw Duo coming down the stairs.

"HEY GUYSSS……. Has any one seen Heero he should be sleeping, but he isn't in his room." He jumped down the last few steps, as he went into the other room towards the kitchen and the other pilots. Haven turned to see Wing stir and very slowly sit up. He was not really happy to have been woken up by the braided baka. But he smirked and winked at Haven before he replied.

" HEY baka…….." Wing yelled,

A few seconds latter Duo popped his head into the living room.

"Oohh hey HeeChan …."

"Ohh HEY Duo, yeah just hang on a sec. Haven ummm I was sleeping right?"

"Yessss Wing you were sleeping." Haven replied starting to laugh.

" And I am on the couch correct?"  
" That is true"

"ok good just checking," Wing turned toward Duo, " Yes I do believe I know where Heero is he was laying on the couch trying to sleep, I mean was sleeping, before you woke him up by your yelling. So if you don't mind Heero is going to go back to sleep."  
Duo didn't know how to respond. Was Heero using sarcasm, and humor?

" Umm yeah ok Heero" Duo grined sheepishly, " I am sorry man didn't mean to wake you up I was just…. Ummmm" Duo was looking down at his feet.

Wing gave a quiet laugh, " Its ok Duo, just messing with you. Besides I understand, I do appreciate you looking out for me. You don't have to worry, though the mother hen over here." Wing tossed his head in Havens direction. Has me under constant servalence. I am good to go." Wing said and a smile that quickly turned into a yawn.

" Yeah well…..as long as your being taken care of ummmm…………….sleep good…" was all that Duo could reply. He quietly stepped backwards out of the room.

As soon as he was out of ear shot both Haven and Wing started to laugh. With in minute they both had tears running down their faces.

"You really should be nicer to him Wing," Haven said wiping away the tears that had leaked down her cheeks. " He is not really used to you with a personality yet."

"I don't think any of them are, they probably thought of me these five years as the boy I was during the war."

"Ahhhh well this new personality is better then your personality like a pet rock." She snickered.

"OOHHH your funny ha ha." Wing said and he chucked the pillow he was using at her head. She caught it mid air and flung it back to the couch. Come on you had a long day. Lets get you to bed, I heard your old girl friend is coming tomorrow, I think you will need your strength.

" Awww can't I just be sick tomorrow."

" No, if you have enough energy to mess with Duo, you can be nice to Releana." She helped get him ups stairs and gave him his pain medication. When Wing was snug in his bed with the wine red comforter pulled up around his shoulders Haven went over to hers and fell asleep right on top of her White comforter.


	18. The end is just the beginning

I do not own gundam wing or any of its characters. I only own my own mind……. I think??????

Warning : This chapter has Releana bashing. Its not that I dislike her. Its just, she kinda annoys me.

The next morning when Haven got up the first thing she saw was Wing sleeping soundly, snuggled under the covers, she didn't want to wake him. She rolled over and looked at the clock on her night stand, it was about 11:00 am, and to prove that it was almost lunch time her stomach gave a large growl. Haven decided to go down to get some lunch. She quietly got up and looked around, she realized that she had fallen asleep in her cloths from the day before. She didn't see her suit case any where in the big room. She did notice a dresser on her side of the room. She looked in it and sure enough found her cloths. She picked out blue basketball shorts and a green tank top. She quickly pulled her long hair up into a messy bun. As she walked a crossed the room to the door she quietly leaned on Wings bed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The only response she got was a sigh as he snuggled down further into his blankets. She opened the door and stepped into hallway quietly chuckling. Who would have every thought Heero Yuy likes to snuggle.

When she walked into the kitchen Trowa was in there looking through the cupboards, he slammed each one closed, it seemed like nothing sounded good to him.

"Hey Trowa. Anything good?" she asked

"Nothing"

"Hey do you want to go spar, then I will make us a ham and cheese sandwich. I think I saw some of Duos' curly fries in the freezer. I still owe him for yesterday morning."

Trowa snickered. "Ahh come on Haven he didn't prank call you."

"True….. but coming in at 7 in the morning singing 100 Miles at the time of his lungs still needs justification, and being Wing can't eat curly fries yet… Do you want to help me out with that sweet yummy justice.

"Sounds great" Trowa started laughing. They left threw the side door and out to the back.

About an hour later, both Trowa and Haven came in panting lightly, She got to work on making the sandwiches and heating up the curly fries.

Else where in the house the front door opened up and in stepped an all too peppy blond.

"DUUOOO, where are you??" came an all too sweet voice.

Duo showed up coming down a flight of stairs with only black pants on toweling of his dripping wet hair.  
"Hey Relena, I wasn't expecting you here…. soo.. sooon." He kind of grimaced.

"Duo is it true? did you find him?"

"Yes but Relena there is something you need to know"

"Oh don't worry Duo I know… he's probably hurt, I came prepared to nurse him back to health, now show me where he is"

"Okay Relena" Duo said with a sigh, _ boy is she going to be in for a surprise, I just hope Haven already spared with someone today._ Of course it might be funny to see Relena realize not every guy is falling for her.

Duo took her up stair to Heero's room, he was still out cold. " Ah Relena stay here let me see if he is awake.. Duo crept silently in to the room. He knew waking Heero was not always a good thing. He also got a good chuckle out of Havens stories of trying to get close to the sleeping soldier while they were imprisoned.

"Hey Hee-chan, wake up buddy." There was no response from the sleeping form on the bed. Duo even went and nudged him on a not wounded spot of his arm, but nothing. He stepped back out in the hallway.

"Sorry Lena but he is still sleeping."

"That's okay Duo I won't wake him."

Relena went passed Duo and walked into the dim room. She saw him sleeping peacefully on the bed. She tiptoed a crossed the floor and slipped next to Heero in the bed. He sighed in his sleep and snuggled close to the slim body on the bed.

"Haven" he mumbled quietly.

_OOHHH Heero, I will always be your safe place. _Relena though blushing as she snuggled closer to Heero. Duo gave a shrug, they would sort things out later. As long as She didn't wake up Heero what harm could she cause. He turned and headed down stairs he was famished.

Haven and Trowa were sitting at the table. Both were sweaty and dirty from their exercise outside. They were eating lunch the only thing left on their plates where the bread crust and the curly fries they were still devouring. Duo entered the kitchen his nose high in the air.

"Wow something smells good in here" He said as he started swinging his freshly braided hair.

"Hey Duo nice shirt" Trowa said

"Wha…What do you mean, I am not wearing one?" Duo asked obviously confused

"That's the point Maxwell. Your in the kitchen could you please try and be decent, not only for the women in the house but for those who are TRYING to eat in here." Came Wufies voice as he came out of the pantry.

Duo sighed and walked back out of the kitchen. They heard him running up the stairs and came back within minutes sporting a black and gray striped t-shirt.

"Okay can I have some food NOW?" He asked with a hint of whine in his voice.

"Come on guys its early afternoon you can't be making Duo whine already can you?" Hilde said from behind Duo. She tugged gently on his braid as she walked by and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Duo there is a few extra sandwiches on the stove help your self." Haven said smiling sweetly up at Duo.

"Thanks" Duo said, his face light up and the mention of food he didn't have to cook himself.

As he turned to the freezer to get out his curly fries both Haven and Trowa quickly stuff the rest of there food in their mouths and started to exit the kitchen, Wufie just shook his head.

"Hey guys have any of you seen my fries I know I put them back….." Duo began to franticly search for his favorite junk food. Throwing other things from the freezer on the floor. " Guys????" Duo asked as he looked back all he saw was the swinging kitchen door. He then looked back at the table where they were sitting. And noticed the empty plates and one curly fry left on the plate Haven was using.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME…… TROWA….. HAVEN….." Duo yelled. All he heard in response was Havens laughter as she went up the stairs and a faint "Pay backs buddy".

"Come on Duo it was kind of funny, they have been eating them since you walked in here the first time and you never noticed," Wufie said as he took his bowl of noodles out of the kitchen.

"Duo I will let you have some of my cheese cake ice-cream just stop pouting" Hildi offered patting him on the shoulder. "I am sure the God of Death will, avenge his lost curly fries some how." She said.

As she said that Duo began to smile, an overly evil smile. Hildie was absolutely right, He would get back at them, oohhh yes he would or at lest the little women who cooked his precious fries. After his lunch of sandwiches and cheesecakes ice-cream Duo went up stairs. He had timed this moment right. He knew Havens next stop after lunch would be to take a shower, soo he waited outside the hallway bathroom. She didn't want to use the bathroom in her room, because she didn't want to wake up Wing.

She stopped as she saw Duo, "Hey Duo…you aren't really mad about the fries are you?" she asked kind of timidly, however he knew all to well it was an act. She wasn't sorry not in the least.  
He knew she wasn't really concerned because they had be squabbling like brother and sister since the first week in the hospital. He figured that if Heero really talked during the war, that would be the kind of relationship they had.

"No I am not made Hav.. I mean after all they are just fries right, the best golden brown coat, lightly seasoned, with extra spring in the curl, curly fries, but hey I can get more right!!!" Duo said, his eye starting to twitch.  
"that's good, no harm done then…. Hey I will make you dinner, anything you like, to make it up to you." She said as she walked away back down stairs, her and Quatra were going to play chess.

" Oh Haven Heero begin to wake up and he wants to talk to you… I think he might need you to take care of something for him."

" Ooh okay thanks Duo, Did he mention what it was."

" no not really, but I bet its something that's been nagging him for a while now." Duo said, it was almost hard not to laugh as Haven turned and went towards Heeros' room.

Haven quietly slipped into her room. She didn't want to wake up Wing in case he fell back to sleep. What she noticed made her want to scream, which she almost did however she realized that Wing was asleep and it just came out a squeak. That was enough noise to disturbed the blonde that was snuggled up next to HER WING!! Her mind was going a mile a minute. She began to think of ever fowl thing she could do to this… this Barbie laying in the bed. The other girl sat up and blink several times, she was careful not to move Wing to much. Havens face was going beat red, steam was about ready to come out of her ears. Relena on the other hand just figured that this girl in front of her was embarrassed, for walking into the situation, especially unannounced.

"OOhhh sweety don't worry next time just knock, instead of barging in. I know first days can be hard. My name is Relena" Came the sugar sweet voice of the blonde. "I am friend of your boss, I want you to get me a pitcher of water and a cup please…" Relena asked, then she turned away from Haven and started to sweep Heero's bangs off his face. Haven was getting so mad, who did this person think she is. As she stood there deciding on doing what this Relena person asked or if she should put her in her place the blond turned around.

"oh I am sorry, that's all I want, could you get it soon, as in now" the offensive woman asked.

Haven didn't even know what to do, so she went to get the water like she was asked.

She went down to the kitchen and got two pitchers of ice water, just in case the blonde Barbie asked her to bring up more water, and a cup from under the sink. She went through the swinging door and there stood Duo smug as ever leaning against the wall.

"Soo Hav. How is Hee-chan?"  
Haven spun around on him so quick he didn't even have time to blink.

"He is still sleeping…DUO… However miss thingy, that you didn't warn me about…. Is soooo getting an attitude adjustment, if she thinks I am a maid." With that Haven spun back around, as Duo started to chuckle, Haven stopped.

"Oh Duo…."

"yeah??" he said laughing.

"Here, this is for you." She said with a smile

Duo was wanting only for a second to find out what she meant when freezing cold water was splashed in his face. He was only able to blink as he watched her climb the stairs once more to Heero's room.

"Dang that girl has fire in her, just what Yuy needs… fire, at least things will be interesting." He said as he bent down and from his backpack pulled out a blue shirt with a white stripe down the sides of it. He quickly switched the wet shirt for the dry, he was heading out of the house, when he sighed and realized he probably should go make sure Haven didn't critically hurt Relena, but he would take his sweet time in getting there.

Haven walked into the room and noticed Wing was still asleep surprisingly since Relena was laying on her side, half way on Wing tracing different shapes on his chest with one of her long boney fingers.

"oh your back," Relena said not taking her eyes off the body lying beside her. "You can just put the water over there on the dresser"

Haven's eye started to twitch as she walked a crossed the room. She set the pitcher down on the dresser that was on Wings side of the room. She quietly took a moment to calm herself and turned around to deal with the _princess_. Relena, realized that Haven was just standing there gave her an exasperated sigh.

"That will be all for now you may leave." She then tuned her attention back to Wing.

Haven's eye started to twitch again and if she didn't get rid of this girl soon she was afraid she would be so frustrated that her whole face would go into spasms.

"Look Relena, I am not a maid, I am one of Wings friends."

"I am sorry a friend of who?"

"A friend of Heero's,… Actually we are more than friends, that bed over there is mine", She pointed a crossed the room. "sooo if you could get off of him that would be really great."

Relena was shocked by this declaration and she seemed very trouble by this new information. Her eyebrows were furrowed, until it seemed she came to a revelation and perked up looking at Haven.

" Your joking," Relena said "Heero would never fall in love like that, I mean Heero and I grew up together for y..years. and he hardly let me or the others in to his life…. Anyway why should I get away from Heero he doesn't seem to mind that I am in bed with him. Matter of fact when I came in he snuggled closer to me."

"AAAAHHHH, look, that is because Heero is soo tanked up on pain meds and weak to realize WHO is in his space. Matter-o-fact he probably would have cuddled up to an elephant if it crawled into bed with him, he is soo out of it. Besides your soooo concerned about getting your close time with Heero that you don't even stop to realize your putting pressure on his wounds."

Relena was get frustrated by Haven so she decided to hit her where it would hurt. Relena just smirked at Haven then turned from her and gave Heero a kiss on the lips, pulling away she smiled and locked eyes with Haven.

Haven could feel the blood rushing in her eyes she dove towards Relena screaming, grabbing Relena by the hair and started bashing her head against the closest wall. All the while chucking to her self………..

"HELLOOOO can you hear me?........" There was a smack and Haven was brought back to reality, she was still standing by the dresser, but Relena had gotten up and was standing right in front of her. Haven, realizing that she spaced out, and Relena slapped her, just to get her attention. Her hand went to her check it was hot from the abuse it received. She glared at this offensive girl. How Heero reframed from not killing her was beyond her. She took another deep breath. "Please….. DON'T touch me again."

Duo stood outside the door. He decided that as long as there was no blood curdling screams he didn't need to intervene quite yet. He was wondering what was going through Havens mind. Suddenly there was a quite "ow," then it became louder, "oW Ow…. OW OW OWwww" Duo decided he better open the door to check on the ladies. Obviously Relena must have tried to touch Haven again because Haven had Relena's arm pined behind her back pushing her towards the door.

"Duo can you hold the door open please?" Haven asked sweetly

Relena on the other hand began to scream "Duo… Duo help me, get this crazy person off ME."

Haven glanced back at Wing before they completely exited the room. She notice Wings face was being to furrow and he was moving. The noise must be getting to him finally, she would have to go down and get him some more medicine soon.

"Duo will you shut the door" Haven asked again. She then waited until the door was closed and Duo was standing in front of it, before releasing Relena. Relena immediately spun around and tried to smack Haven again, however Haven just ducked out of the way. Relena was so upset she went to Duo and started to sob.

"Duo, what is going on, why did you listen to her. I don't know who she is. Seriously Duoooooooooooo"

Relena kept talking and crying into Duo's chest, Haven had to keep from laughing, Duo just rolled his eyes. All Haven heard was, Bla Bla BLLLAAA. Relena realizing no one was listening to her gave a big dramatic sigh and tried again. Duo I don't know who this crazy person is… She says that Heero likes her, how do we know that is true." Relena stopped and turned her head way from Duos' chest, she was still blubbering though when she continued 'How do we know she isn't one of the evil people who kidnapped Heero in the first place."

The blood drained from Havens face and now her body burned white hot.

Duos eyes grew wide, "Relena, that's not fair, we have checked out which side Haven is on… Heero trusted her."

All the loud talking in the hallway, got the attention of the rest of the gang and they began to assemble a little down the hallway. Quatra was wondering what set this off, he tried to creep closer incase anything got out of hand and someone had to be clamed down. Wufie and Trowa both had bets going as to how long it was going to take Haven before she brought down Relena. All the girls just rolled their eyes. Relena had become such a drama queen. During the war she was such a respectable woman. They all figured that either the pressure just became too much for her or Heero turning up missing gave her a nervous break down. Either way she went down hill fast, she became over dramatic, pushy, and very clinging.

Hilde suggested. "Why don't we go down and start some tea before dinner."

"Oohhh that is a good idea" Sally said.

Relena was still crying. "But Duo how do we know Heero is mentally stable, they could have brain washed him, and he could think she is a friend but really she isn't. That's it, Heero isn't thinking straight." She smiled hopefully looking up at Duo.

Haven had had enough she crossed over to Relena in two steps she spun her around to face her with her right hand and back handed her a crossed the face with her left. "THAT is it," She said trying to keep her breathing calm. "You may not think I am legit, AND YOU MAY even question MY motive for being with Heero." Haven grabbed Relenas' shirt with both hands bring them face to face. "BUT DON"T EVER QUESTION HEEROS SANITY…..EVER." Haven jerked her way from her, and let her go. "I don't care if you stay in the room with Heero, but keep off of him until he is well enough to deal with you…. Oh and ask the guys if you can trust me, but I don't have time for you. I am actually taking care of Heero, not just pretending." With that Haven turned around and left going down stairs to get Heero's medications for the pain.

"You know Relena we would never let someone close to Heero that would be a threat to him, and we did try to explain that he had other friends." Dou stated as Relena glared after Haven.

"Yes Miss Relena it would be nice if you just laid off of Heero for now and gave Haven space, they have had it rough as it is." Quatra said as he turned to leave. As he passed Trowa and Wufie. Wufie was frowning and dug in his pocket and handed a few dollars to Trowa who nodded his thanks. " I told you Wufie we spared this morning, she wasn't going to completely lose it." Trowa said

"yeah to bad." Wufie said under is breath only loud enough for the three down that part of the hallway to hear, they all chuckled as they went back to their leisurely activities.

"Well Relena I am going to my appointment, to play soccer with the orphans down the way. Please play nice." Duo said as he patted her on the head and walked away.

"Ahhh"Relena sighed and leaned heavily against Heeros' door. She placed her arm dramatically over her eyes. Just as she was about to get up the door opened up from behind her and she stumbled but caught her self. She looked back and Heero had opened the door. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his wrist, She looked at him. If she though he looked good sleeping, she was shocked at how good he looked up and about. Sure he was a little under weight. But he had grown tall and his face was just as handsome as ever. However Relena took just a second to pout for the harsh look that normally marred his features was gone and with it she could read the emotion on his face. She had no doubt this change came from that, evil women that went down stairs.

"OOOHHH HHEEERRRROOOOO" Relena squealed as she lunched her self into his arms. Heero winced and rolled his eyes. _Same O' Relena_

"Hey Relena, long time no see, ne."

Relenas mouth dropped open, " Hhh Heero was that humor??"

Heero seemed to blush some and then gently prided Relena off of him. He looked around into the hallway. " Hey Lena have you seen a girl our age, your height long wavy hair, probably had sweat pants and a tank top on."

_Dang he knows her well_ , Relena frowned. , " Yes she said that she is glad you were okay, but now that she is free she had to leave to pick up the pieces from her past. Umm, she said that Quatra found where her dad was." Relena said smiling. She just needed a few minutes alone with him, and he would realize how much he missed her. Heero was frowning, _ I must comfort him_, and she launched her self at him again. However Heero grabbed her by her upper arms. He bent down to look her in the eye. The movement tore at his sore stomach muscles.

"Now Relena, don't lie to me," Heero smiled something that took Relenas breath away. His eyes help kindness, a kindness she saw only a few times. "Her father is gone and she knows that, therefore she didn't leave, now please, old **FRIEND** tell me where Haven is.

Relenas eye grew wide, " H..Haven?"

"Yes the girl. I asked you if you'd seen, and you lied to me about"

_Dang it… that is the name he whispered when I was lying with him. HOW could he choose her over ME_. Relena was furious

"HEERO YUY, How could you choose that war rat over ME… I mean look at me, I am a prize and I just wanted you to be with me, for us to be happy" she shoved him in the chest and he lost his footing and stumbled backwards thankfully his long legs put him close to the bed and as he fell he landed on it. "Ooh Heero, lets just lie in bed and watch the old sparks blaze, like old times." Relena jumped on the bed next to him, well she was a little klutzy and actually kind of jumped on him, her knee hit his stomach wound and his face paled as he felt stitches pull. She also rubbed his shoulder wound. His body was on fire, not in a good way. He could tell that blood was starting to ooze out of his cuts. He grabbed her upper arms and used her momentum pull/ flip her to the other side of the bed. Making sure the door was clear if he had to leave. He tried to sit but it was difficult with his stomach muscles protesting.

"Relena for the last time I am not into you, its NEVER.. going to happen." He grimaced as Relena shifted off the bed completely, she was very put out. Heero silently groaned his muscled ached but he was able to sit up and face the door.

"Ohh well…" Relena's face fell into a frown as she grabbed her hand bag. Heero felt very tired, he forgot how much she wore on him. He wiped his face with his hands as he tried to get off the bed on the side opposite of Relena trying to but distance between them. He sat on the edge of the bed not looking at her, still not able to lift his heavy feeling body off the edge of the bed. " Look Relena its nothing personal, I….." He was cut off as he heard an all to familiar clicking sound behind him. He slowly turned around as his eyes became wide. "Relena?"

" Heero, I will kill you."

As Haven came down the hall she was glad that Relena wasn't anywhere in sight.

As she turned to enter his room she announced.

"Wing I brought you some...." she trailed off as she saw Relena standing behind Heero, who was on the bed. She was holding a small hand pistil aimed at Wings head. She looked at Wing his shirt had a patch of red starting to show.

"Damn, RELENA what did you do to him, and put that GUN down." Haven walked over slowly to the bed and laid the medicine down on the bed.

She noticed Wing was looking drained again and she could tell he was feeling weak. She heard Relena start to talk.

"Heero I loved you… But if I can't have you NO one will… I mean I am RELENA PEACECRAFT!!!!." She locked eyes on Heero

Haven had used the time Relena used to rant to move around the end of the bed and closer to her. Haven was about a yard away from her, " Relena, never put Heero in harms way, it will end bad for you." Before Relena could react Haven reach out and grabbed her wrist and forced her arm up and she helped Relena pull the trigger, It clicked but never shot a bullet. Haven flicked Relena's wrist enough backwards for her to let go of the gun. After it dropped to she let go of her arm. She didn't know what to do except look at Wing who was staring wide eyed back at her. As if on cue they both started to laugh. While Relena just look mortified. Haven got her laughter under control enough to snatch the gun from the ground and toss it to Wing, who checked the gun. "there are no bullets," both he and Haven started to laugh all over again. Haven was laughing so hard she began to get tears in her eyes and had to sit down on the bed.

Wing was laughing just as hard.

"ow" my side. He said holding he sides

"d dd ddon't h hhurt your sssself….. from llaauggghinggg." Haven giggled.

Relena who was so frustrated and embarrassed began to squeal, "Sssssstooooppppp laughing."

Just then Hilde popped her head in.

"Relena? Cye is here to pick you up for your date, he is waiting down stairs."

Relena turned around and smiled brightly and in an all too cheery voice said, "Thanks I will be there in a minute." Relena turned on the other two. Haven already was kneeling on the bed next to Wing giving him, his pain meds and checking his wounds. They had gotten themselves under control but still had spasms of silent laughter.

Relena looked at them and with her noise in the air. " Heero you had your chance, but I must move on to bigger fish in the sea. Cye is taking me to Sea World, and swimming with the Dolphins. Come to think of it, he is WAY more emotionally capable of romance then you. GOODDD BYEEE;" with that she stormed out of the room.

Haven and Wing just looked at each other and started laughing all over again.

Haven took time to carefully check Wings wounds and re-bandage his them. Haven and Wing then laid back down on the bed, they were exhausted from Relenas emotional ups and down. Wing put one arm under his head the other when around Haven. She nestled into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. She rolled on her side and placed a hand on a part of his chest that wasn't wounded. She was careful where she set her weight, she didn't want to cause him any more discomfort.

"That girl is crazy Wing" she breathed as her eyes slowly began to close.

He just chucked and breathed in the scent of Havens hair it was still damp from her shower he kissed the top of her head and chuckled silently to him self. He thought it was amusing how Haven found the joys of smelly shampoo, however Hilde made her choose only three kinds and Haven pouted the whole way from the store. Ever since Heero came back to the land of the living he enjoyed seeing which smell she would choose for the day. Haven heard the little rumble in his chest of his quiet laughter, she looked up at him.

" What is soo funny?"

" Nothing don't worry about."

She lightly tapped him on his chest, "Whatever"

When they were almost asleep Wing struggled to sit up.  
"Wing lay down and rest" Haven said.

"I will, just I wanted to tell you something, Larvish told me that you still have some family left out there, I want to help you find them Haven, also Quatra told me yesterday he found out your real name, I could tell you it if you like. Haven looked at him and smiled meekly.

" Its Nari"

"You knew?"

"I only knew my name, I didn't know about my family.

"You know I think Nari is a great name for you, and that doesn't change the fact that you are my haven, and a very strong person."

"Thanks to you," She said blushing. " I also like the name Heero, it really does fit you my winged angle."

They both smiled and shared a tender kiss. As they sank back down into the bed, both wrapped in each others arms.

"So Nari you want to go look for your family?" Heero asked.

She thought about her response for only a second "Eventually, However I think I would like to get to know your family Heero, they all are very interesting, besides the guys and I are getting good at sparring, and I can't spar with you for at lest another month. Plus Wufie is TRYING to teach me how to channel my aggressiveness; however he feels that because I am a women I might not be capable." Nari said laughing.

"Okay, well when your ready to find your family let me know, I will follow you anywhere."

"I know" Nari said kissing his forehead, "I will stay with you no matter what."

"I Love you Nari"

"I love you Heero"

They both closed their weary eyes, glad that the past was over, and that their future was off to a great beginning.


End file.
